The Weasley Rebellion!
by BlueRose22
Summary: She was the middle child, and even her family seemed to forget her name. She's always been difference, and she's basked in it. So to end the 'Ever Weasley is a Gryffindor' stereotype. She starts the Weasley Rebellion, and joins the snakes. READ
1. Welcome To Slytherin Rebel Weasley

It all started when she was five. All her cousins did was play Quidditch, read or play pranks. But she didn't want to. She wanted to draw. They called her weird, but she didn't care. She was amazing at Quidditch, read above normal level of her age, and would think of the best pranks. Just look who her parents are.

Her cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandmother Molly would all call her Eva, or Evie. But she despised being called that, only her dad and mom could get away with it. When she was seven her little sister wrinkled her nose and said, "I don't like the name Eva. I think your name should be Angel." Then ran off, not knowing what she had just done.

Angel was good at anything that she tried, knew how to get what she wanted, and knew how to be different. She excelled at it. The only family to get to know her (other than her parents) were: Louis, who was a year older, Dominique, who was a year younger, Lily who was two years younger, her grandpa, Uncle Charlie, and her Aunt Audrey. She had realized at a young age that, if you weren't a Potter, or Ron and Hermione's kids... No one cared.

The only thing she got from her father, was the red streaks in her hair, pale skin, and his bright blue eyes. Which her brother and sister got too. But they looked exactly like their dad. While Angel looked like her mother, Magdalene Weasley. Her parents gave her a mixture of wavy/curly auburn hair, that she kept straightened, pale freckles, pink full lips, and an amazing beauty. Some thought that she could've been Fleur's daughter, as she was just as beautiful as that part veela, but no, she was Magdalene's daughter through and through.

She had her mother's natural talent for Quidditch, her father's love for it. Her mother's thirst for knowledge, her father's hatred for school. She was quiet and observant like her mom, but once you got her talking, she was as obnoxious as her father. She had her mother's wit for pranks, and her father's bravery to pull them. She had her mother's ambition and her father's courage.

Her brother Fred, was just like their father. Her sister Gwen, was just like their mother. But only Angel was the mixture of the two. She proved that she wasn't like any other Weasley, and so it started ... The Weasley Rebellion.

* * *

"Evangeline. Evangeline darling, its time to wake up."

"Mmm. I don't wanna."

"Come on sweetheart, today's your first day at Hogwarts." That only made her daughter bury under the covers even more, "Eva, don't make me get your father and the water bucket." Angel shot right up to see her mother laughing, "I knew that would work." Angel glared, "Come on get ready sweetheart."

Angel rolled her eyes and walked into her bathroom.

Her parents owned a house similar to the Burrow, down the road from her grandparents. It was bigger, and had a big field to play in. Her house was styled like a Victorian Mansion, three stories, and she loved it. It was where her mother grew up. She had her mother's old room on the third floor. Her room had one wall of just windows that had magenta curtains, then the opposite wall was magenta, then the other two were black. She had a white carpet, that had a fuzzy black rug by her bed. She had white night stands on either side of her bed, with a black lap on it, her bed had a black frame, with magenta pillows and sheets, with a black comforter with white polka dots. On the wall opposite of the bed was two doors, one leading to her walk in closet, the other her bathroom, next to the bathroom door, in the corner was black bookcases, a lamp, and a magenta couch. On the wall, where her bed was, was her bedroom door, that lead into a hall, with her brother and sister's room, then there was an opening that they used as living room that no one really bothered to go into.

She finished her shower, brushed her long hair, brushed her teeth, threw on some underwear, put on some jeans, a magenta shirt, and some black converses. She walked downstairs, thanking Merlin she packed the night before, and put her trunk downstairs so she didn't have to carry it down the next morning.

"Morning Daddy," She kissed his cheek, "Morning Fred, morning Gwen." She walked over to her seat, where her mother piled food on her plate. After Fred and her finished they went to Platform 9 3/4. George held onto his daughter's hand, while Gwen held onto Magdanlene's.

They stopped on the platform, Fred went to find his cousins.

"Daddy.." He looked down at his little Angel, "What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" He looked at Magdalene but she shook her head, then back at his daughter, "Angel. It doesn't matter where you are. But I'm sure you'll shock us." He paused for a second, "Angel do you even want to be in Gryffindor?" She shook her head, he kissed her forehead, "You'll always be my angel, no matter where you are. Bye Angel." He hugged her and spun her around.

"I'll miss you Daddy."

"I'll miss you too," He said into her neck. He set her back down, and she hugged her mother.

"Daddy are you crying?"

"No.. Its just allergies." Angel laughed. She turned to Gwen.

"Your my eyes and ears while I'm gone."

She nodded, "Okay Angel." She hugged her sister, "Bye Angel."

"Bye." She grabbed her stuff and got on the train, a few minutes later the train started moving. She found a few of her cousins but didn't want to sit with them. Not that they would want her there anyway. Finally she spotted Louis.

"LOUIS!" He turned around, and smiled at her.

"Hey Evie!" She grimaced at the name, "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Please. I can't find an open compartment." He smiled, took her trunk, and opened a compartment near by. Louis put her trunk up.

"So I'm guessing the Weasley Rebellion is starting?"

"What do you mean?"

He laughed, "Don't deny it Evie. I know you, you don't want to be in Gryffindor."

She smirked, "Yeah I guess it is then."

"Well the first step, is to get in another house."

"That's the plan."

"Any favored.. Maybe Ravenclaw?" His sister Victoire and him were in Ravenclaw. The only ones in the family that were outside Gryffindor.

Angel laughed, "But that would make me apart of something, and not really a rebellion."

Louis smiled, "I guess you have a point."

"I always do. Do you always sit by yourself? No friends?"

Louis chuckled, "No I do, I just felt like being by myself today, your an exception."

"I figured. So how's Dominique? I haven't seen here in a week."

"She's been her usual self. Avoiding the family.. I swear sometimes I think Dominique and Gwen should switch personalities. Gwen's too bright and happy to be your sister."

"But she is."

"Fred's the same way."

"Its my dad's trait that skipped a child."

"It seems so. So where do you want to end up?"

"Would you care where I was?"

"No, because no matter what, your still Evangeline Weasley. My little cousin, that's horribly misunderstood." The two laughed, "Where do you think Gwen will be?"

"Most likely Gryffindor."

"I figured." The two cousins continued to joke and laugh until they went to go change. Soon the train stopped and the two got off.

"First years go on the boats."

"I know, I know. Your forgetting who my mother is."

Louis laughed, "Well give me a hug before you go." The two cousins hugged, "Love you Evie."

"Love you too Louis."

"LOUIS!" They broke apart and saw Alice Longbottom waving him over.

"Bye Evie!"

"Bye Louis." She walked into a boat, after waving hello to Hagrid. Who mistook her for Molly, then Lucy, then Dominique, then Rose, until she finally said, Evangeline.

"Evie! Over here!" Angel turned to see Carly Thomas waving her over, so she sat with her, and two other kids. One was a boy the other a girl.

"Are you excited?" Carly asked her.

"Yeah. Ecstatic," She said with false happiness.

Carly rolled her eyes, "No need to be sarcastic Evie. So what House do you want to be in?"

"Anything but Gryffindor."

"Really?" Carly was shocked, "But your family is-"

"I know. I hate being compared to them though. If you ask anyone what my name is, they'll go through the whole list, and never get to Evangeline."

"Well." She gave her a sad smile, "Wherever you are, they'll be lucky to have someone like you Eva."

Angel smiled, for real this time, "Thanks Carly."

"No problem, sometimes I wish I was like you. Your different from your family. Your naturally brave. Their just loyal, and your a natural leader. You've got a mini army with Lily and Dominique."

"Yeah and all the others hate me, or don't remember my name."

"And you still come out on top. If it makes you feel better, I think their all jealous."

"Of what?"

"If you look closely, you'll see that all of them want, and act, to be just like their parents. You could care less!"

"Because you shouldn't be compared to your parents."

"Exactly."

"Your lucky all you have is Sampson."

"Sometimes. Otherwise he's as annoying as your cousin Molly." The two two got out of the boat and soon saw Professor Longbottom. Angel didn't pay attention, because she had already heard it a million times. Then the Great Hall opened.

"Finnegan, Sarah."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Flint, Michael."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Delia."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Albus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pucey, Aiden."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Thomas, Carly."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Evangeline." Angel looked up and walked up confidently. As long as she wasn't in Gryffindor, everything would be okay.

**"Hmm.. Curious child. Your courageous.. Very. Very witty. You know how to get things done, and how to get your way without getting dirty. And without hurting others. But you want to be different. Child you are different. Your not a typical Gryffindor. Your like your father, but more like your mother. So that will help you in** SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table was even shocked, but some still clapped politely. Then Louis stood up and screamed.

"WOO! GO EVIE!" And started cheering loudly, Victoire stood up and did the same. The Slytherin table stood up and cheered. Angel blushed and sat next to a girl with blond hair.

"Weasley, Rose."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat barely touched her head.

"Zabini, Carmen."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zabini, Christian."

"SLYTHERIN!" The Headmistress stood up.

"With that done with. Let's tuck in." Food appeared in front of girl with blond hair stuck out her hand.

"Delia Nott, pleased to meet you Rebel."

Angel smiled, "Evangeline Weasley, the Rebellious Weasley. Pleased to meet you."

_Step 2: Make friends with Slytherins. Complete._

Delia smiled, "Evangeline? Didn't I hear Evie?"

"Please for the love of your life, don't call me that or I won't hesitate to kill you."

She laughed loudly, "That's the attitude of a Slytherin!"

_Step 3: Develop the attitude of a Slytherin, complete._

Another girl with dark skin, black hair, with brown highlights and blue eyes, "I'm Carmen."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"This is my twin brother, Christian. Ya know, the pig stuffing his face."

Delia and Angel laughed. Christian elbowed her.

"Hello. Ignore my bitchy sister. She's just jealous of my looks."

Carmen laughed, "Yeah that's it."

"Oi Rebel!" Angel knew it was her being called, so she turned her head to see seven girls looking at her, the one that called her had black hair, that looked tinted blue, and sharp dark blue eyes, "What's your name?"

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." The surrounding people laughed. The dark haired girl smirked.

"I like your attitude Rebel. I'm Raven Carrow." Angel took her and shook it.

"Evangeline." One of the girls looked at her, she had dark hair, pale skin, and kind hazel eyes.

"Which Weasley are you? One that's not sitting on a cushion." Angel actually laughed. It was the truth. No one cared about the rest of them, unless your name was Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, or Lily.

"Pretty much. I'm George Weasley's daughter."

Her eyes widened, "Your Fred Weasley's little sister."

Angel rolled her eyes, "What did he do now?"

She laughed, "I feel bad for you kid. You must be pranked alot."

"Yeah, but Fred's learned that I bite back."

The Slytherin table roared with laughter. The girl smiled.

"I'm Fiona Flint. That's my brother over there, the one that was just sorted, Michael. Then my sister Alison, or Ally is next to him, she's a second year. I'm in the same year as your brother. Then my brother Anthony is down there, fifth year. Then the oldest two are Faith and Alexander. Seventh year. Alex is the captain of the Quidditch team."

"You have a lot of siblings."

Fiona laughed, "Yeah don't remind me!"

Delia smiled, "My brother is right there, next to Anthony. He's a third year, Theodore Nott aka Theo."

"Any other siblings?"

She laughed, "No, but I do have a cousin here."

Carmen laughed, "Sucks to be you Del."

"I know I know Car, don't remind me."

Carmen smiled, "I only have two brothers. Blake who is sitting next to Raven, fourth year, and you've already met the other."

"Sadly." Angel added. Carmen, Fiona, and Delia laughed, while Christian just glared.

Fiona smiled, "So you got any other siblings that we need to watch out for?"

"Nope, just Gwen, but she's not starting for two years." Dessert appeared in front of them.

A girl with long blond hair that was in a braid, and brown eyes walked over.

"Hello, I'm Leanna Vertelli. Fifth year. Slytherin prefect. Your all going to follow me, and Jacob Primus, the boy over there covered in pudding, after dinner."

The first years nodded.

Fiona stopped her from leaving, "Lea, is Jacob playing this season?"

She shook her head, "No his parents said no."

"That just sucks." Lea nodded and walked away.

Fiona turned back to Delia, Carmen and Angel, "Jacob was the seeker last year, the last game, a Gryffindor made a bludger hit him. His shoulder was dislocated, and he broke a few ribs. His parents threatened a law suit."

"Ouch." Carmen flinched, while Delia didn't move at all.

"Evangeline, do you play Quidditch?" Raven laughed.

"Of course she does! She's a Weasley!"

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "Actually no I don't. I stopped playing."

Carmen stared at her opened mouth, "You can't just.. Stop playing."

"Well I did."

Fiona smirked, "I bet you were good."

Carmen ignored her, "If I had the talent, I'd be on a broom all day. But I can't multi-task. So bludgers tend to hit me. A lot."

Dessert disappeared and they turned to the Headmistress.

"Now that your full, I'd like to make a few announcements. First, all Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes are banned." She looked at Fred and James the whole time she said that, "Next the Forbidden Forrest is as the name is. Forbidden. Thirdly, please make a note to look at all the items banned on Mr. Filch's door. Fourthly, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Creevy. With that said, I bid you all a good night."

"FIRSTIES OVER HERE!" A boy yelled, Angel assumed that was Jacob. They started walking towards dungeons and when it appeared like they got to a dead end, Lea said loudly and clearly, "Ambition."

The wall moved aside and there was all of Slytherin in the Common Room.

Lea started talking, "This is your home for the next seven years. Respect it. Honor it. Girls your dorms are up the stairs, to your left. Boys to the right. Boys I wouldn't advise trying to go up the Girl's stairs because you will get hurt."

Jacob laughed, "Yeah I made that mistake once." Lea rolled her eyes at him.

"Another thing. Out there. We are not safe, because we are Slytherins. So if you hate someone in this house, out there. You don't."

Jacob nodded, "In this world, no one has our backs. There are no parents here. All the teachers hate us because of what happened in the past. That's not the way it should be, but it is. Here, we Slytherins are the only ones who have each other's backs. Soon your family outside Slytherin will turn on you." He looked at Angel, "Especially if their Gryffindors. Are you going to be okay with that Weasley?" Everyone in the Common Room looked at her.

Angel smirked, "Let the Weasley Rebellion begin." He smirked.

"Good. Now, you have to keep up the Slytherin pretense out there."

Lea took over, "Rule 1: Never show emotion. Rule 2: Always defend another Slytherin. Rule 3: The trade mark smirk. Rule 4: Travel in packs, people will take advantage of a Slytherin by his or her self. Rule 5: In here it doesn't matter. Rule 6: Do. Be. Stupid."

Jacob snorted, "Don't start a fight if its two versus more. We're not bloody Gryffindors." Lea hit him.

"He's right though. We're not. We're Slytherins." Lea smirked, "And as Evangeline kindly put it. Let the Weasley Rebellion begin."

Raven walked up, "The Weasleys' are the worst Slytherin haters."

"Not all of them." 

"Excuse me?"

Angel shrugged, "Well, Louis and Victoire don't care."

Raven rolled her eyes, "No they don't care if its you. They love you, your family."

Angel turned into ice, "If that is true, then why have I been ignored for the past eleven years? And that was before I was a Slytherin." Raven looked sorry, "The root word of sympathetic is pathetic." Raven saw Angel's smile and smirked. Knowing that Angel didn't hate her.

Fiona walked up and hugged Angel to her side, "Welcome to Slytherin!"

* * *

**Any Questions? **

**Reviews are amazing. I'd just like to point that out!**

**BlueRose22**


	2. I Am A Slimy Git If Their One

"So your the rebellious Weasley." Evangeline looked up to see a cute boy, about her age, with pale blond hair, and silver eyes, "Scorpius Malfoy."

She smirked and shook his hand, "Evangeline Weasley."

"Evangeline? Quite a mouthful."

She raised an eyebrow, "Scorpius?"

"Point. Got a nickname?"

"My family calls me Evie, and Eva. But I despise those names."

"So I guess I'll have to think of one." He smirked at the challenge.

"My sister calls me Angel."

"Angel.. Hmmmm.. I like that." He smiled at her, "Well Angel, would you like me to escort you to breakfast?"

She snorted, "No need to be proper."

His smile got bigger, "Okay then, Angel, do you want to walk with me to breakfast?"

She stood up, "Yes I'd love to." She had gotten up because of her anxiety, got dress and went downstairs to wait for someone to wake up.

"So why do you want to hang out with me Scorpius? I'm a Weasley."

He looked at her quickly then, softly chuckled, "Your blunt. That's a good quality to have. Well, I hate to be the one to break it you Angel, but the second that hat yelled Slytherin, you were no longer a Weasley."

Angel shrugged, "Never been one anyway. At least they finally noticed me I guess."

"Yeah I guess so. And also, because it would kill your brother if you hung out with me. Killing Potter too."

Angel frowned, "He's my brother. I don't want to kill him, and if that's all you want me for, I suggest you leave me alone." They were at the Great Hall now, "I'm not gonna ditch my brother just because I'm a Slytherin."

A dark look crossed his face, and he looked sad, "Even if they ditch you." He nodded his head to the Gryffindor table, "You know where to find me." He walked off, and Fred started to walk over with James, Albus, and Rose. Angel despised Rose. She loved her Aunt Mione. But hated Rose. She got mad over the silliest things.

"Hey Fred." He gave her a sad smile, "What's wrong?"

"We asked the Headmistress if you could be resorted and she said no."

Angel was affronted, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because your a Slytherin!" James yelled.

"So?"

Fred shot James a look, "I don't want you sleeping with those snakes. I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm fine. They accept me."

"Evie, all Slytherins are bad."

"Then what about me?" She had the Weasley temper + her mother's which put everyone in dangerous territory to get her mad.

"Your not a Slytherin. I know you."

"If you knew me, then you would know that I am a Slytherin."

"My sister is not a Slytherin!"

"YES SHE IS!" The Great Hall, and the people outside were watching them.

Fred's neck was red, "NO YOUR NOT EVIE! I KNOW YOU!"

Angel couldn't contain herself any longer, eleven years of frustration was going to come out, "NO YOU DON'T! I'M YOUR BLOODY SISTER AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME! IF YOU KNEW ME THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I HATE, LOATH AND DESPISE THE NAME EVIE! AND EVA! YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I PREFER TO GO BY ANGEL! LOUIS ISN'T MY BROTHER AND HE KNOWS THAT FRED!"

"YOUR A WEASLEY! YOUR NOT A SLYTHERIN!"

"THEN WHAT ABOUT LOUIS AND VICTOIRE, THEIR IN RAVENCLAW, ARE THEY NOT WEASLEYS'? LAST I CHECKED THEY WERE! AND JUST BECAUSE I'M A WEASLEY DOESN'T MEAN MY DESTINY IS TO BE A GRYFFINDOR, MARRY A GRYFFINDOR AND POP OUT GRYFFINDORS! PEOPLE CAN CHANGE THEIR STARS!"

"THEIR ALL SLIMY GITS!"

"THEN I GUESS I'M ONE TOO!"

"THEIR ALL DEATH EATERS!"

"LAST TIME I CHECKED PETER PETTIGREW WAS A DEATH EATER AND HE WAS SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone froze.

And Angel sighed, "People that have known me less than twenty four hours have accepted me. Why can't my brother?"

"Because I won't have a slimy Slytherin as a sister."

Angel looked affronted, "Well I guess its settled then. Apparently I'm no longer your sister."

Fred reached out, "Evie-"

"Don't call me that."

"Evangeline." She flinched under his touch, walked away and sat next to Scorpius and Fiona. He looked down and whispered, "But I didn't mean it."

Scorpius looked at her with concerned eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Are Slytherins allowed to tell the truth?"

Scorpius smirked, "No.. Only to each other."

"Then no I'm not." Delia, Carmen and Christian sat across from them.

Carmen looked at her concerned, "Are you okay?"

Delia elbowed her, "Shut up. Okay." She stood up, "All of you just shut up!" Everyone stopped talking about what happened, "She's one of our own, not some gossip you can toss around and ruin." She sat back down and ate some porridge. Angel mouthed 'thank you' to her. Delia smiled and nodded. Scorpius put an arm around Angel, and whispered in her ear.

"If it helps, it seems like your friends love you already, and their not the only ones." Angel blushed, rolled her eyes and got back to her breakfast, "I mean it. You've seemed to have the whole Slytherin house captivated. Look." Angel looked up to see everyone kept looking at her, concerned. They were concerned. For her. She didn't remember the last time her cousins (other than the three) ever cared. Or her brother. She closed her eyes, took a breath and opened her eyes. She would not think of him. Ever. After a few minutes she looked up at Scorpius with her innocent, doe-shaped eyes.

"Can we go now?" He smiled and nodded. He stood up first, then held out a hand for her.

"Delia, do you want to walk with us?" Angel asked her kindly.

Delia looked up from talking with Michael Flint, and smiled, "Nah, Michael and I are going to walk together."

"We are?" She elbowed him, and whispered something to him, "Oh yeah. We are." Angel smiled, slightly suspicious, and walked away with Scorpius.

"Those two are something."

"What do you mean?"

"Delia's always been bossy, and Michael lets her. They've been friends since forever. All of us have."

"You have?" He smiled at her.

"Delia is my cousin. My dad and Marcus Flint (their father) are friends and work together, so Michael, Ally, Fiona, Anthony, Faith and Alex would always come by my house. It was like having siblings."

"Your an only child?"

"Yup, and after today I feel lucky for it." he caught her look, "Oh Angel, I'm so sorry I didn-"

"No its fine. I just miss Gwen a little."

"Gwen is your..."

"Younger sister by two years."

"Ah. What's she like? Slytherin enough to hang with us." He bumped into her jokingly.

She laughed, "She's nice. So no I don't think so. She's girly, but enjoys playing Quidditch with the family. She loves to read, its amazing what she knows. She looks up to me, or she tells me she does. She's like.. The mixture of Fred and I, without the pranking. She doesn't like to prank, she thinks its rude."

"A Weasley who hates pranking? How refreshing."

"So what made you come and talk to me?"

"Well, I was curious because you seemed to captivate Slytherin within a night. Also, because my grandfather Lucius hates anything Weasley." Angel laughed.

"And your parents don't?"

"Well, as long as your not Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger-Weasley's kid, they don't care. They want me to make friends with other families outside the ones we already know."

"Which would be all of Slytherin?" He laughed.

"Close. Every now and again you get the occasional Slytherin who doesn't have family in Slytherin. Like, Leanna Vertelli, or Veronica Sieben, or Roxanne Snyder, or Bambaline Malone, or Roman Davies."

"Who?"

He chuckled, "You have a lot to learn."

"I guess so."

"I'll make you a trade. I teach you all things Slytherin, you help me become less... "

"Uptight pureblood?"

He chuckled again, "Yeah I guess so. Deal?"

She held out her hand, "Deal." He shook her hand, "But I'll have you know. When you make a deal, you spit in your hand, then shake."

"That just sounds so gross."

"That's a real deal."

"Not in society." She looked at him, instead of saying really?, "What?"

"Scorpius, we're eleven. Not thirty. Your supposed to live life doing crazy things."

"Says who?"

"Says me. We made a deal." He smiled.

"I guess you have a point."

"You guess?" He laughed and put his arm around his newly found friend, "Yeah I guess."

* * *

A week came and went, and none of the family was talking to her. Not that she minded. Her Slytherin friends had taken their place, and actually treated her like a little sister. Other than, Delia, Carmen, Christian, Michael, Aiden and Scorpius. They treated her like a fellow Slytherin first year. And she loved it. Her being called Angel had spread, her teachers had even been accustomed to call her it. She had made friends with every year of Slytherin, so when she wasn't with Delia or Carmen, she was with Fiona, Raven, or Lea. She was now, in the Common Room sitting by herself looking over the list Scorpius had given her.

_First Years:_

_Delia Nott (cousin)  
Carmen Zabini  
Christian Zabini  
Aiden Pucey  
Michael Flint _

_Second Years:_

_Alison "Ally" Flint  
Jane Lichtenburg  
Darlene Ramos  
Collin Suarez  
Erin Cunningham  
Isabel Primus  
_

_Third Years:_

_Theodore Nott (cousin)  
Fiona Flint  
Charlene Suarez  
Daniel Ramos  
Lincoln Primus  
Roxanne "Rocket" Snyder_

_ Fourth Years:_

_Blake Zabini  
Raven Carrow  
Blayn Herrington  
Denise Ramos  
Carina Suarez  
Roman Davies_

_Fifth Years:_

_Gabrielle Goyle  
Vincent Goyle  
Jacob Primus  
Anthony Flint  
Leanna Vertelli  
Jacklyn McClain_

_Sixth Years:_

_Reginald Carrow  
Dorian McClain  
Grace Goyle  
Erik Cunningham  
Abagaile Avery  
Veronica Sieben_

_Seventh Years:_

_Faith Flint  
Alexander Flint  
Johnathan Avery  
Bambaline "Blue" Malone_

"What are you doing?" Angel jumped, and glared as Scorpius laughed at her. He sat across from her on the couch, "Reading that list."

"If you knew, then why did you have to scare me?"

"Because it was fun." She threw a pillow at him, he threw it back.

"HEY YOU TWO!" They looked to see Faith Flint, "Stop it before we have feathers all over the place to clean up!" They two laughed behind their hands, and she walked away.

Scorpius, "Here, give me the list." She handed it to him, and he looked over it, then gave it back, "Okay write this down," He waited till she had a quill, "Ramos and Suarez kids are from the twins Flora and Hestia Carrow. They, oddly enough, had kids at the exact time. You'll often hear them call each other brothers and sisters. They live right next to each other, and have grown up together."

"Wait Carrow?"

"Yup, I'm getting there. Raven and Reginald's father is Flora and Hestia's older brother. Every summer, Mr. Carrow and his sisters will take their families to their lake house in France. Very private, only family. If your invited, consider yourself as a god. No one ever gets invited. So add that their cousins. Now, Zabini's. They go to Italy every summer to visit their father's family. Their dad is a good friends with my dad. The Malone's are very very rich. Blue is one of five, the youngest. She wants to get on the Quidditch team this year, but knows that's never going to happen. Primus family, they like to spoil Isabel and Jacob. I think that's it. Now I have a question for you."

"One second." She put the parchment away, "Okay, I'm ready."

"What's Christmas like at your house? With all the family?" She seemed surprised at the question, but still answered.

"Well.. We live right down the road from the Burrow, so my Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Louis, and Dominique go stay with us the day before Christmas Eve. We make a big deal out of Christmas, so everyone will stay at the Burrow for Christmas Eve and Christmas. They'll stay at our house the day before, then Eve, the day, and the day after. My dad's friend Oliver, his wife Katie and their three kids stay with us too. Bailey is a second year Ravenclaw, Oscar is a sixth year Gryffindor, and Cheyenne is a fourth year Gryffindor. Uncle Oliver's Mum lives down in town, and there's not enough room for them to stay, so my dad let's them stay with us. I enjoy it, Uncle Oliver always plays Quidditch with dad, me and Bailey. Well on Christmas Eve everyone gets their around noon to have lunch. Once lunch is done, then there are the Weasley family games. That tend to go on until dinner. No one gets out of them but Grandma Molly, and even she plays some. After dinner, we all sit around drinking butterbeer for us kids, firewhiskey for the adults. Louis and I always watch them get drunk and laugh at them. We each get to open one gift, and that's it. Then we'll go home around one in the morning, then wake up at seven and go back to the Burrow. Once everyone's up, we eat breakfast then open presents, then there's usually a snowball fight going on. By the end of the game, none of us know whose on whose team. Then we eat a light lunch, and we're free to do whatever till dinner. Then we have this big Christmas dinner. Then we go home."

"You sound like you have fun."

Angel looked down at her hands, "It was the only time I felt like a Weasley." A pale hand comes on top of hers, and she looks up to see Scorpius closer than he was a few minutes ago.

"No matter what, you'll always be a Weasley. Your cousins just have a different definition. They'll come around."

"Sometimes I don't want them to. I love being the secretive Weasley, I hate being forgotten, but its nice to be the only Weasley with secrets."

Scorpius gave her a smile and sat back down where he was before, "Christmas isn't that entertaining at my house."

"What do you do?"

He gave her a mock frown, "I was getting there Miss impatient. Well, we usually have this big dinner with my dad's friends. Which is pretty much everyone in Slytherin. We do it the day before Christmas Eve. Then Delia and Theo stay the night. On Christmas Eve we have a snow ball fight or two, then Christmas everyone sits down and opens their presents. Then its done."

"Maybe you could come over to my house on Christmas Eve."

He snorted, "A Malfoy surrounded by Weasley's. That's like throwing a snake in a hungry lion's den. I rather not." He noticed her frown, "But maybe if your there.. And wands are nowhere in tangible distance." She smiled.

"Angel?" The two looked up to see Ally holding up a letter, "Here Louis told me to give you this. You didn't come to breakfast so the owl gave the letter to Louis." She walked over to Jane and Collin.

"Who's it from?"

"Its from my mum."

_Dear Evangeline, _

_ I'm so happy your making friends. Your dad fainted when he found out you were in Slytherin. He even thought it was a prank, but then the letters fanned in from your cousins telling us you were in Slytherin, and how stupid and foolish it was of you. I wrote back kindly say, 'As your Aunt I informed your parents of this and told them what I would reply, so here is my reply SOD OFF MY DAUGHTER!' Your father laughed for an hour. Anyway, I'm glad you love Slytherin, and I'm glad everyone is treating you right, and yes I knew the Flints. Marcus was a teddy bear, and I'm glad you've made friends with his kids. Home is quiet without you, and I'm going to miss you on the first Fall of Snow. Another thing I remembered, I was cleaning your room and found something that I didn't know you had. I sent it with this letter, I think you would like this back. Look inside it. Don't listen to your cousins, honestly their getting on my nerves. The whole family is laughing, and other than your Uncle Ron, is glad that Slytherin has a Weasley. Your Uncle Ron said maybe she'll teach them how to be nice. Don't worry, I hit him for you. Your Uncle Charlie is going to be in Britain soon, he told me to tell you, he can't wait to see his favorite Niece and that he has a surprise for you. I'm a little suspicious. But then I reminded myself that he's not your father. Gwen misses you, we all do. Now your father would like to say something._

_With lots of love,_

_Your favorite and only Mother._

_Dear Evie,_

_ YOUR A SLYTHERIN! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! MAYBE NOW SLYTHERIN WILL HAVE A GOOD QUIDDITCH TEAM! AND MAYBE WIN THE HOUSE CUP! Ah, the look on your families face if you won the House Cup. It makes me laugh. Now, my shoppe is getting lonely without you running around. Do you think old Minnie would let you skip class for a day and come over? Oww, you mother is reading over my shoulder and just hit my one good ear. I miss you baby. Can't wait to see you again. Oh, Tell Fred if he causes you trouble, that he'll have to cause trouble with me too. No one messes with my little Angel._

_With love,_

_Your Holey father._

Angel started laughing, she handed the letter to Scorpius, then dumped the envelope, a locket fell out. She smiled at the sight of her locket. It was an inch in length, and half an inch wide. It was white gold, and had vines as a border around it. If you flipped it over there was an inscription, 'Never forget who you are, because once you do, you are nothing.' She opened it and smiled. On the right was Fred, her, and Gwen over the summer hugging and laughing. It was in front of the house, on the porch, their mother insisted on pictures. On the left side there was a picture of her parents waving and laughing at her. George twirled Magdalene around once and she kissed him. Then they turned back to the camera and waved.

"Is that the thing she found in your room?" She looked up at Scorpius with unshed tears.

"Yeah." She held it so he could look at it, "Its my locket. Well, its my mom's. This is her way of giving it to me. I used to go in her jewelry box and take it out. I'd put it back before she woke up, but I forgot to do it before I left." She put it in his hand, turned around and moved her hair, "Put it on me?"

He did, and Angel was glad to feel the cool pendant on. It was a long chain, so it went right below her non-existent chest. Angel looked up to see Scorpius staring at her.

"What?" He seemed to snap back into reality.

"What?"

"You were staring.."

"Oh sorry. So back to our conversation about your family?"

"Sure.. When I was younger, James, Louis, and I would hang out. Albus would tag along sometimes. But anyway, James and Louis would make up these insane games that we would play, and I felt like something. Then of course, James hit that age where girl's had cooties.."

Scorpius tapped her nose, "Girls still have cooties." Angel smiled softly.

"Thanks Scor." He smiled back, "Come on let's go get some lunch." The two walked to the Great Hall.

"Well look who it is, the rebellious Weasley." The two looked at Oscar Wood, "And her little boyfriend." Both blushed, but Angel's hand was resting on her wand. Behind him was Austin Jordan, Kent Longbottom, Sampson Thomas, Margaret and Meredith Jordan, Fred, James, Albus, and Rose.

Oscar smirked, "And their firsties, by themselves." Meredith snickered, "Tell us Evie, how's the snake pit?" Scorpius pushed her behind him, "Ooo, protective boyfriend you have there. Are you going to take him to meet Mommy and Daddy? Better yet. Your a Malfoy. Are you going to meet his parents? Once they get out of jail for being Death Eaters that is."

Angel grabbed Scorpius's hand.

"What's going on here?" A group of Slytherins walked up. Raven leading, Alex, Vincent, Dorian, Anthony, Faith, Blue, and Fiona. Alex glared at them.

"Back off Wood."

"Make me Flint." Angel smirked.

"You sure aren't the brightest Wood."

Oscar turned back to Angel glaring, "Shut up Weasley!"

"Just pointing out a fact." She stood in front of the Slytherins, "Its now eleven versus ten. Subtract the first years, we still beat you. Then you have Kent who doesn't fight. Austin who has a brain. So your left with Margaret, Meredith, Sampson, Fred and James. While we have, Alex, Vincent, Dorian, Anthony, Faith, Blue, Fiona, and Raven. Your forgetting. We're Slytherins, we know better and stronger spells than you, and we know more of them. So no wands. Just physical. Once again, Kent doesn't fight, Austin won't. Then Margaret, and Meredith wouldn't risk breaking a nail. So you have Sampson, Fred and James. That's four. Versus, Alex, Vincent, Dorian, Anthony, Faith, Blue, Fiona and Raven. I knew Gryffindors were confused between stupidity and bravery. But I never believed it, till you wanted to pick a fight with us."

All the Slytherins smirked, they not only had a Weasley, but a smart Weasley.

"What's going on here?" A group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked up.

Oscar smirked, "Their trying to pick a fight with us." Angel's eyes darkened, and Fred knew that Oscar was two seconds from the Hospital Wing.

Louis Weasley snorted, "What Oscar? I thought you were a Gryffindor. Can't you handle Slytherins. Weren't you the one that said, 'I can take on Flint, all of them, Goyle, McClain, and Carrow blind folded, by myself, their just dunder heads.' Oh wait it was you. And come on seriously, you can't take on first years. Especially my cousin." He walked over to Angel and put his hand on her shoulder, "Now that is just stupid."

"Bailey. Come here." Bad move Oscar, you never boss around Bailey Wood, even if she's your sister.

Bailey folded her arms, "I'm not a dog Oscar." She walked over, next to Louis.

"Cheyenne."

"Neither am I Oz." She stood next to her sister. Carly walked over to Angel, and so did Sarah Finnegan.

Sampson looked confused.

"Sorry Sam.. Angel's in the right. And she's been my friend all these years."

Sarah folded her arms, "I'm pretty ashamed to be a Gryffindor right now."

Alice, Lysander and Lorcan walked over to the Slytherin side, the only one left was Lucy. She looked at her cousins, shook her head, and stood next to Louis.

"You're all idiots. Besides, not all Slytherins fit the previous stereotype." She smiled at Raven.

Oscar glared, "You picked your side then." He stormed off into the Great Hall, and the group followed other than Fred. He stared at Angel.

"Fred?"

"I guess you do fit the description of a Slytherin." He walked away. Louis hugged his cousin, knowing she was going to burst.

"Its okay Angel." The rest of the Slytherins were talking to their new allies. Angel had started the Weasley Rebellion, not only did she have Slytherins on her side, but Bailey, Carly, Lysander, Lorcan, Alice, Cheyenne, Sarah, Lucy and Louis. But what did that mean for the others?

* * *

**Well that was interesting! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**FIRST AND LASTLY THOUGH!"**

**HayatoxAkemi:** It has definitely begun. : )  
** The-Random-Stick-Person: **At least someone thinks that its epic!

**Thankyou both for leaving a review, it means alot. **

**To everyone else who left an alert.. Shame on you! Next time leave a Review too! : ) **

**BlueRose22**


	3. Quidditch Tryouts With No Seeker

After dinner, Angel was dragged to the common room by Delia. They sat on the couch.

"Okay, tell me everything."

"What do you mean?"

Delia gave her a small smile, "I feel like Scorpius knows more about you than I do."

Angel gave her a smile, "Am I not allowed to have more than one friend?"

Delia laughed, "No you are."

"ATTENTION ALL YOU WEIRDOS!" Everyone turned to look at Alex Flint, "TOMORROW IS QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS, BRIGHT AND EARLY! RIGHT AFTER BREAKFAST!" He walked over to Faith, Johnathan and Blue.

Fiona and Raven walked over to Delia and Angel.

"Hey kiddies." Angel rolled her eyes at Raven.

"I didn't know you were friends with Lucy?" Raven shrugged.

"I wouldn't say friends, we're just Potions partners. She's okay."

Angel smirked, "Yeah she's not like everyone expects. Everyone thinks she's just like Molly, but she's not."

"Molly Weasley?" Raven laughed, "Reg hates her. Says she's a know-it-all prat."

Angel shrugged, "Yeah, sorta, she's like her dad. She wants to prove she's better than everyone else. Lucy is like her mom, kind and understanding."

Fiona smiled, "Well it seems you have a few family members on your side now."

"Just Louis and Lucy."

"That's better than no one." Delia pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so."

Raven looked her over, "Why do you have no flaws?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your like a little porcelain doll. Your flawless."

Angel blushed, "Not really."

"Name some flaws."

"Well.. When I have a nightmare I talk in my sleep, I have to have my hair down when I sleep, I get really bad migraines, and I turned my back on my family." She said sadly.

Fiona patted her, "You didn't turn your back hun, they turned theirs."

Raven smiled, "Yeah, don't beat yourself up kid."

Delia hugged her friend, "So you take the blame for everything, even if its not your fault."

"Your cool as a cucumber on the outside, fragile as a porcelain doll on the inside." Fiona smiled.

"What are your faults?" The three girls looked sheepish.

"I'm afraid of the dark, I have an undying fear that its going to be the death of me," Delia gave her a half smile.

"I suck at Charms and Transfiguration, I go to Anthony for help." Fiona blushed.

They all turned at Raven, who looked at the wall, "I'm afraid of lightning storms." Fiona and Delia laughed, but Angel smiled at her.

"When I was younger I used to run into Fred's room during a storm." She smiled her thank you.

Lea came up, "Have all of you finished your homework?" Lea was the mother hen watching after everyone.

"Already finished." Angel said sadly, "I hate Herbology." Delia smiled,

"Its the one class I beat you in!"

"No, I can never remember potions, I have to have it in front of me. I remember what some ingredients do, but I still don't remember things."

"Then how are you perfect at it? Slughorn worships the ground you walk on!"

"Scorp helps me." The girls laughed, while Lea rolled her eyes and walked back to her friends.

"I heard my name, what horrible things are you saying about me Delia?" Scorpius was standing near them with Michael and Aiden.

Delia stuck out her tongue, "Don't worry about it."

His eyes narrowed, "You seemed to have forgotten I have black mail on you too."

"Scorp, be nice." His body relaxed at Angel's words. This didn't go unnoticed by Fiona. Who smirked and shared a look with Raven.

Angel yawned, "Well I'm tired, night!"

"Night!"

"I'll come up with you," Delia yawned.

* * *

The next morning they woke up early. Delia snorted at Angel's almost asleep form. She jumped on her friend's bed and started jumping.

"WAKE UP EVANGELINE SOMETHING REBEL!" Angel sat up and glared.

"Let me sleep!"

"No! Come on we have to get to breakfast and then to the Quidditch pitch!"

"Why?"

"Because you told Raven and Fiona we'd watch it with them."

Angel groaned, she hated mornings, "I don't wanna!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Fine." Angel's blankets were ripped off her.

"WHAT THE HELL DELIA!" She shrugged.

"You wouldn't wake up." Angel glared, but went to her trunk, grabbed clothes and walked to the bathroom. She got dressed in her kid skinny jeans, black boots over them, a black My Chemical Romance shirt (her father's old one), threw her hair up in a ponytail, and walked out.

"Let's go." Delia smiled, she was wearing jeans, a pink shirt, pink shoes, and her hair was in a ponytail.

They walked to the Great Hall, thankfully, without interruptions. Angel laid her head on the table.

"I don't wanna wake up."

"Too late!" Raven sat next to her, "My brother is a little worried."

"How come?"

"Last year Alex was mad at him. The last game against Gryffindor, he got a detention, had to miss it."

"Damn that sucks." Delia said before getting back to her food.

"What is she doing?" They looked over where Raven was staring at. Fiona was talking to Sampson Thomas, "He's the Gryffindor Chaser!" Fiona giggled, walked away, and sat next to Delia.

"You know, I never knew that being the Team Captain's had its perks."

"You might wanna hope your brother doesn't find out about that, Alex AND Anthony would be furious."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Anthony wouldn't care. Alex would get over it." She looked at Delia and Angel, "Alex is the big, bad overprotective brother. Anthony is the nagging scholar, then Michael is the annoying little brother."

"I never see you with Alex or Michael." Angel said curiously.

"Well yeah. Faith and Alex hang out , their the overprotective siblings. Then there's Anthony and me, we're kind of in the middle and tend to be more relaxed. Then Ally and Michael tend to be the hyperactive. We tend to be in pairs. My two cousins will be coming up next year. Their annoying pranksters."

"I didn't know you only hung out in pairs, it makes sense now."

"Yeah, doesn't your family do that? With such a big family I would assume so."

"Uh, no .. They don't." Angel looked at the wall. A letter fell down in front of her, she looked at the outside. All it said was Angel, she opened it, and smiled when she realized who it was from.

_Dear Angel,_

_How's the other side of the Great Hall? I see your hanging out with your hanging out with your friends, they seem nice. I think that's Fiona Flint? I have classes with her sister Alison. She's kind of quiet and only talks to Lichtenburg. But she seems nice. Anyway! The latest Weasley scandal. Your no longer the headlines! Victoire is! Apparently that kiss between her and Teddy at the train station was one of the last. They broke up a few days ago! The family is upset, but she seems fine. Her friends told me, that Vic is acting odd.. She's been really happy. She told me that Teddy is just a friend, that it took them a while to realize it. But last I saw.. Her and Ben Jordan were getting quite close. Well that's the latest other than the fact that Rose is complaining (what else is new), Albus is being oddly quiet, and your brother has got a girlfriend. You'll never believe who it is. Its Margaret Jordan! Ben was livid when he found out this morning. Well.. I'm bored to death and I see my friends walking over here.. Finally. So I will see you later cousin!_

_Love,  
Louis (the coolest)_

Raven laughed, she had been reading over Angel's shoulder, "The coolest my arse!" Angel ignored her and looked up at Louis. He smiled and gave her a wave before turning back to Alice.

"Your cousin is so weird. Now can we go to the pitch already!" The girls laughed, but obeyed Raven.. For once. Of course they sat on the Slytherin side.

"We both yell obnoxiously after the game. But during, we're deadly quiet. Even Slytherin is. Like Lea told you, we don't show emotion."

Raven smirked, "Other than the two S's and two G's."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

"What's the two S's and G's?" asked Angel.

Delia smirked, "You two keep forgetting she's a newborn to all this."

Fiona smiled, "Okay S.G.S.G. Sneer." The three girls sneered which made Angel laugh, "Glare." They moved onto the glare that made you turn into pudding mush, "Smirk." They smirked, "Then Gloat." The three girls got a smug look, "That's S.G.S.G. Slytherin patented."

Angel laughed, "Okay then."

"HEY YOU FOUR!" They turned to see Rocket and another girl walking up. Rocket was really pretty, but was a Slytherin through and through. She had the aristocratic features that the Flints', Notts', Malfoys', Zabinis' and Carrows' carried. She had dark black hair that was in crazy bushy curls, she had ice blue eyes, and was tall. The girl next to her carried softer features, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Rocket and the girl sat in front of them, "You'll never believe what I heard!"

"Most likely not," muttered Raven darkly. No one heard her but Angel who laughed.

Rocket elbowed the girl to 'spill the beans', the girl looked at her audience, "Well apparently no is trying out for seeker."

"YOUR KIDDING!" Raven and Fiona both yelled. The girl looked pleased with herself, "Well no one good. Only Erin Cunningham, and Jane Lichtenburg." She looked at Angel, "Hi Rebel, I'm Charlene Suarez."

"Hello." Fiona elbowed her to shut up, the tryouts were starting.

Chasers: Dorian McClain, Blayn Herrington, Lincoln Primus, Blake Zabini, Erik Cunningham, and Daniel Ramos.  
Beaters: Vincent Goyle, Reginald Carrow, Johnathan Avery and Jacob Primus (But he was only trying for back up)  
Seekers: Erin Cunningham and Jane Lichtenburg.

Alex stared down at the team with Faith right next to him, "Alright then. Let's take a lap." By the time they were on their second lap, Scorpius and Michael walked up and sat behind Angel and Delia.

"Why didn't you wake us up!"

Delia rolled her eyes at Michael, "I'm not your keeper."

Scorpius cut off Michael's retort, "So what have we missed?"

"Their on their third lap, now shut up!" Raven snapped.

"Why is Faith out there?" Delia asked.

Fiona sighed, "She doesn't play. She's just helping sort through the losers."

Angel leaned back on Scorpius. Both Delia and Michael laughed at Scorpius's red blushing face.

"Uh, Angel, what are you doing?"

She mumbled, "Tired.. Delia.. Jerk.. Blanket.. Your comfy." She had closed her eyes and was half asleep.

Delia laughed and turned back to the tryouts.

Angel didn't hear the tryouts, but she did hear-

"What are they doing here?"  
"Alex is going to be pissed."  
"Uh-oh, Weasley troubles."

Angel shot up and saw her brother, Louis, Albus and James. They could all see Alex's face turning red. He landed about a yard away from them.

"This is a closed practice. Leave. Now!" Faith started flying lower, ready to come to her brother's aid.

"We're here to see my sister." Alex glared at Fred.

"Well, as I remember, you don't want her anymore. And look around do you see her here?"

James started to turn red, "We heard she was here." Alex looked around and frowned when he saw her.

"OI REBEL! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I KILL THIS WEASLEY SCUM! FIONA, YOU TOO!" They both knew that was Alex's way of making sure Angel didn't get hurt. They quickly walked down. You'd have to be stupid to mess with a Flint.

Angel smiled at Louis, "Hey what are you doing here?"

Louis smiled and hugged his cousin, "Just delivering your father's gift. He gave it to me so your Mum wouldn't find out and freak."

Alex started to fade to pink, "Listen Weasley, because your cousin loves you, and Angel is one of us, your excused from Slytherin. Pretty much a free hall pass."

"Thank you." Louis looked at Angel, "So do you want your present?" At the world present, Angel's eyes were bright and she started bouncing.

"GIVE ME!" Louis laughed and gave her a long box.

Fiona glared, "Why are they here then? It only takes one messenger."

"They insisted. Don't worry we're about to leave, Angel do you remember what you wanted for your coming to Hogwarts present?" He smirked then left, dragging Fred, Albus and James.

Angel was still.

"What is it?" Faith had landed and had to ask.

"If I open it, then Alex would faint."

Faith and Fiona smirked, "OPEN IT!"

Angel was right. Alex did faint.

* * *

**So! I won't be on for a while. The Band is going on a trip to Atlanta, GA so I'll be there wishing I had a computer. : ' ( **

**Leave a REVIEW please. And thanks to all my reviewers so far, please leave another, it means alot to me to have people reading the story.**

**Marauders' Marauderette:** Its coolio, I'm trying to sort through everything at the moment.  
**HayatoxAkemi: **Thank you. And the Rebellion is slowly going to continue. : ) And just between her and Scorpius.  
**Lady Blooddrop: **Neither have I. Fred and George have always been my favorites, and the only ones I liked. This shows them in a different light, I think anyway. Thank you, but why the specific year?  
**xcrescentxmoonx:** Soon enough? : )

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, STORIES, AND COMPUTER! : ) **

**lOVE, BlueRose22**


	4. Gillyweed, Friendship and a New Home

**I do not own Harry Potter :'( **

Fiona and Faith kicked their brother, and Alex jumped up wide eyed.

"You're on the team!"

Angel's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, "N-no."

"Why not?" All three Flint kids stared at her like she was crazy.

"First, I'm a first-year. Two, I hate crowds."

Fiona laughed, "Wait! A big fifth year, you can take on, but not a crowd!"

Angel shifted on her feet, "I hate crowds. I'm a chameleon, they blend. Not stand out."

Alex crossed his arms, "What happened _Rebel_? What happened to the Weasley Rebellion?" His eyes were narrowed and she could see why people said he was intimidating.

"That's different! My brother and cousins are the Quidditch players! I'm the one the curls up and reads, or something."

Faith rolled her eyes, and flew back up. Fiona threw her hands in the air, "That's the point! Show them up! Put them in their Gryffindor idiot places!"

"But, I'm just a first year!"

Alex got on his knees, "Okay, Rebel. I don't beg. But right now, I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!"

Fiona knew her new friend wouldn't give in, "Angel, at least fly some laps. Just for us, try out?"

"But.."

Fiona smiled kindly, "Come on, it'll be fun, and it can just be us. We can tell everyone to leave."

"... Fine, after try outs are done, then we'll fly around. But I'm a first year! First years aren't allowed to!"

They groaned, and hit their foreheads.

After tryouts were done everyone left. Only Fiona, Faith, Alex and Angel were left. Angel climbed onto her StarChaser 270. The newest broom. Its was faster, and more graceful than the Firebolt by a landslide. No broom could compete, and it would take years before a new broom would be in the same league. They were really expensive. That's why Uncle Charlie, Grandpa Arthur and her dad had saved up for a year to buy it. Thankfully, they got it on a discount because George knew the maker.

Angel lifted into the air, the breeze picked up slightly, it felt like heaven. She did a few laps while the siblings watched her. When she was done, a bludger was thrown at her, she easily dodged it. Once that was done a quaffle was thrown to her. She caught it and threw it down to Alex.

Alex called up, "I'm releasing the Snitch!" Once he did it took Angel all of two minutes to find it. Then was the art of chasing the snitch. Which didn't take long. She often played Seeker with her father. George wasn't surprised that she loved being a Seeker, he also wasn't surprised that she packed a punch when she swung the Beater's bat. She took after him and Maggie after all.

Angel landed with a smile, "That was fun," Her smile dropped, "But come on guys, this should happen to Albus, or Lily, or James.. Not me. I'm not a Mary Sue. I get scared, I fall, I get bruised, I'm not perfect. Its mary sue like if I get in on my first year."

Alex stared at her for a moment, "Faith, Fiona we'll meet you up there for lunch. I'm gonna talk to Rebel." The two girls nodded and left. Alex sat down on the pitch's slope and looked up at the clouds. Angel sat next to him, her broom at her side. It was silent for a few minutes and Angel started making pictures out of the clouds, "I remember my first time on a broom.. I was six, Faith was scared and wouldn't get on, but I looked forward to it. My dad spent the whole day instructing me what to do, how to perfect everything, anything about flying.. Later that night I spent hours reading about it because when I got in the air I felt.. Complete.. Free." He looked at Angel, "I had to work for my talent, and many Slytherin players do too, but you.. You don't. Its not because of who your Uncle is, its because of who you are Angel. Don't let your cousins stop you from doing something you love, trust me I know you love it. I saw the grin you had when you were flying, you love it just as much as I do.. You shouldn't let your family stop you from playing the game, because if you do, that's pure talent wasted." He looked back at the sky with a sigh, "Let's go get some lunch." The two started walking after Angel sent her broom back to her room (with Alex's help).

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah Rebel?"

She bit her lip, "I want to play Quidditch." He smirked.

"I'll see what I can do then." Angel sat next to Delia at the lunch table and afterwards the pair did their homework. Scorpius helped them when it came time to do Potions homework.

Delia rolled her eyes as Aiden stretched his arms around her and Angel. Angel didn't bother doing anything, she was too focused on her homework.

"I can't wait till we can go to Hogsmeade." Aiden said with a smirk. Angel was the only one that didn't reply.

"Angel?" Delia poked her, and Angel jumped.

"Yes?"

"We were talking about Hogsmeade."

"Oh." She waved her hand dismissing it, and went back to her homework.

Carmen poked her this time, "Aren't you excited for it?"

Angel looked up for a second then back down, still working, "I suppose, but we still have two years till we go." Aiden poked her and Angel jumped up, slamming her quil down, "Will you stop bloody poking me already?" Aiden held up his hands in surrender while the rest of the first years laughed, "Yes, I would like to go. Its means I could see my dad sooner. But honestly, I rather finish my homework at the moment." She got back to her homework while everyone started talking about the shops.

"I heard that Honeydukes's walls are made out of real chocolate." Aiden said wide eyed. Angel rolled her eyes and held her tongue. She didn't really care to tell them that she had been there before with her father. Once at least, but it had made an impression.

"Scorp, how does gillyweed have anything to do with Potions?" Angel asked slightly frantic. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and ran her fingers through it.

Scorpius smiled from his spot next to her, "Its used to breathe underwater."

"I know that! Don't speak to me as if I'm an idiot!" Her nose was red, as were her cheeks, and her eyes were fiery. Scorpius put his hands on her shoulders.

"Take a deep breathe." She did, "Clear your mind," She closed her eyes and nodded, "Now, why would gillyweed be important to Potions?"

After a minute of silence, Angel started spitting out information, "Gillyweed. Native to Mediterranean Sea. When its eaten by a witch or wizard, they will grow gills and webbing between the fingers and toes. In fresh water, you will have an hour to be able to breathe underwater, salt water however can change from thirty minutes to three hours due to how much sodium is in the water. Its used in Potion making because it is effective in any underwater activity." She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes, "Thanks Scorp." He smiled.

"No problem Angel." She started to write down all the information she remembered. The rest of the first years kind of stared at them, "She does that a lot. She's good at remembering things, she just has to clear her head to remember them." He shrugged, leaned over to read her work. Which normally Angel hated, but she didn't mind then. Alex walked up.

"Rebel." She looked up, "Follow me. Slughorn would like to speak with you." She nodded, stood up and followed him.

"Miss Weasley!" The older man smiled, "How good to see you! I'm sure Mister Flint has told you why I asked to you."

"Actually sir, he hasn't." Angel looked up at Alex, but Professor Slughorn caught her attention again.

"Oh well, it has occurred to me that today Mister Flint saw you flying after try outs. Even let out the snitch, and you caught it in seconds." Angel's face was pink, and she shifted her weight onto the other foot.

"Well you see sir-"

"I think that is marvelous Miss Weasley. Mister Flint and I were talking and he said you have the natural talent to be on the team. I would like to hear what you have to say about that however." Angel stared up at her Head of House.

"Well, I do actually like Quidditch. I would love to play it, and it certainly would shock my family." Professor Slughorn chuckled.

"Alrighty then, you may go. Mister Flint, please stay. The Headmistress would like to speak with you and I both." Angel left and walked back into the Common Room silent. She just sat back down and continued her work, then went upstairs to put it away. When she came back down only Scorpius was there.

"Hey." She said softly, but he heard her. He always did.

"Hey," He gave her a small smile, "So what did Slughorn have to say?"

Angel bit her lip, "I figure I should just tell you. I mean the others will go off the handle when they realize it, but I figure you'll be calm about it.. Somewhat at least." She took a deep breathe, "After tryouts Alex made me fly around on my broom. That's what Louis came to give me.. And there's a high possibility I might be on the team." Scorpius just stared at her for a few minutes, "Please say something."

He hugged her, "Congratulations Angel." She looked at him and he was smiling, "You better win the Quidditch Cup for us this year. Those Gryffindors are looking too.. Pompous. And to think, I though it was Potter who this would happen to. But-Angel what's wrong?"

She sat down and looked at her hands, "That's the thing. This_ should_ happen to Albus. Not me."

Scorpius knelt in front of her, "Angel, listen. I've known Alex all my life, if he thinks you're good enough to be on the team, its huge. Don't let your family get in the way of what makes you happy." He poked her and she smiled, "Besides, think how pissed off your family will be! You really are showing them that there's more to you then beats the eye." She hugged him.

"Thanks Scorp." He smiled.

"No problem Angel." She pulled back, and he gave her a hand up, "Come on let's go get some dinner."

"Scorp?"

"Hmm?"

"You really are turning out to be my best friend." She kissed his cheek and ran out of the common room. Leaving a befuddled Malfoy behind. But it didn't take him long to come out of the trance, and soon he had caught up with her. When they sat down, Delia looked at her confused, but Angel mouthed 'Tell later', and Delia nodded.

"Hey Angel!" Angel looked at Alex, "I took care of it." He winked then sat down next to his twin and friends. Scorpius nudged her and she smiled, happy for once. All the Slytherins were talking around her, laughing, having a good time. Everytime she caught one's eye they would smile and wave.

This was her home. Her new family, and for once... She felt... Happy.

Scorpius nudged her again with a questioning look, and she just shook her head.

"So I said to her," Aiden was chatting away like always, "'You can't turn someone into a frog?' Then all of a sudden. My sister was a frog." All the first years laughed at the tale.

* * *

**First off: Thank you for the reviews :) They always make me smile. So please leave more!**

**HayatoxAkemi: **Yay! I hope all of you survive! And there's not going to be too much action as of yet. I mean whose gonna pick on this innocent looking first year, who also happens to have a whole house looking after her all the time. But there will be some fights in the future, verbal and physical.  
**The-Random-Stick-Person: **Yeah, it was kind of obvious :)  
**Cheshire. Heart: **I tried to update as soon as I can. I'm glad you're reading it though. Sorry about the name, it won't let me put your full name together.  
**winterflowr**: You're a good guesser! Technically she's good at most positions. But she excels in seeking. Which she most definitely did not get from her dad. There's a lot more to the story than I'm letting on. Also thank you for enjoying the plot, I was actually thinking about doing a Rebellious Malfoy story as well. If you'd like to hear about it, I'll message you!  
**Undapper Thoughts: **Thank you :) And once again, I do try to update asap, but with all my stories, its kinda hard.  
**ireallyamtellingthetruth: **Now you know :) And thank you for complimenting the story it made me smile.

**Second: Okay, I'm a divorce child. My dad doesn't have internet, and I'm usually too busy with band from August-December to go to my mom's. Also, I have AP classes, they do take up my time. And on top of that I have psycho ex who won't leave me alone. But, on the bright side, this is one of my favorite stories to update so I'll try to update quicker. This is coming out of my head, I don't have it prewritten. So if they are any mistakes, I apologize now and I do try to correct myself.**

**Third and Last: PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT:  
****I was actually thinking about skipping to her fifth year. I'll do a summary, so you will all know what's going on. But its kind of hard to put a romance in between two eleven year olds. Its okay if you disagree, but I would like to know my readers think. Please tell me in your reply, that can count as your vote. Yay, or nay. ** **Even then if the popular vote is yes, I might do a fast forward to the end of this year and have a little scene for her and all her friends of Slytherin and her and her family. If you say no, I'm probably gonna speed through the years. So each year will take two to three chapters until at her fourth or fifth where I will go back in depth. **

**I would love reviews.. Especially after the hectic week I'm going to have, it'd be nice to see on my email that I have reviews. If you do grow bored this week, please check out some of my other stories and review. It'd be much appreciated. **

**Love, BlueRose22 **


	5. Summers and Quidditch Match

**Author notes are left at the bottom. Answers to reviews aren't there this time. But I'll answer them in the next chapter. Thanks to the reviews, you get a really long chapter.. So here it is!**

* * *

"Angel?" Angel looked up at Scorpius, "Come on the train stopped." She nodded and stood up. Delia smiled at her, then Carmen and her squeezed Angel.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" Carmen said, she looked at Aiden, "Well maybe not you." He stuck out his tongue, "Bye everyone!"

Christian took his trunk, "Bye guys, see you in a few weeks." He followed after his sister. Aiden then looked at the rest of the group.

"See you seen!" He left without a hug, or anything. Angel picked up her trunk with a sigh, and followed Delia, Michael and Scorpius. When she stepped off the train her friends walked in different directions, so she decided to find her parents. The only problem was, she was too short.

"Need some help?" She turned and looked at the deep voice. It was Reginald Carrow. He looked like the male version of his younger sister. Same dark hair and sharp blue eyes. He was one of the tallest in the House, and would be a seventh year in the next fall. He had saved her neck from many a bludgers. Raven stood next to him. Reginald picked Angel up and set her on his shoulders. Raven laughed at the sight, and took Angel's trunk. Angel looked around, then tapped Reginald's head when she found them. They walked her over, and as they did, many Slytherins smiled and yelled.

"BYE REBEL!"  
"LOOKING GOOD REBEL!"  
"SEE YOU SOON ANGEL!"  
"BEING A HORSE REG?"  
"HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!" Angel smiled and waved goodbye to everyone. Soon she was amongst the Weasley clan again. Reginald set her down carefully.

"Be good Rebel." He patted her head, "We'll need our star player next year when I'm Captain." She saluted him, and he left with Raven, who managed a wave before being dragged. She turned back to see all her family staring at her. She turned pink and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"OI EVANGELINE REBEL! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO NOT SAY BYE!" Delia ran up with Michael and Scorpius following and their parents by the looks of them. Then she noticed all the Flint children as well.

Fiona hugged her, "Bye kid. Be good. Don't forget to write." Ally surprisingly gave her a hug too. While Anthony and Faith gave her a smile and a polite goodbye. She then looked up at Alex, who knelt down.

"Now listen here Rebel, you have a good summer. I don't need to hear about Slytherin losing next year to Gryffindor. We spanked them this year, and knowing them they'll try to get back the cup. But we can't let that happen. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't be checking up on the team. So practice over the summer."

"I will Alex. Promise." He bit his lip, then embraced her.

"I'm gonna miss you kid. You grew on me." She hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you too. You were the best captain." He stood up.

"I was, wasn't I?" She laughed. Seeing all the Flints together, she noticed how much they all looked alike. All had pale skin. The girls were all pretty with dark curly hair framing their faces, the guys (other than Michael) were tall, broad shouldered and kind of intimidating. Their father looked exactly like Alex, even had the dark brown eyes, and the five o'clock shadow. Their mom was curvaceous, had a sweet face with twinklings hazel eyes and dark hair.

Michael, Delia and Scorpius all went up to her then and Delia put her into a death grip.

"Promise you'll write!"

"Of course Delia." Delia pulled back.

"I'll hold you to that, and don't forget about coming to the slumber party."

Angel smiled, "I won't." Delia smiled, then a light went off.

"Oh, Angel, these are my parents." There was a tall man with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and was clean shaven. He had an arm around a pretty, curvy woman with straight honey hair and blue eyes. They didn't look old enough to be parents, "Theodore and Daphne Nott. Mum, Dad, this is my best friend Angel Weasley." The woman smiled and shook Angel's hand.

"Its good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, isn't that right Astoria?" A woman with dark curly hair and the same blue eyes. She was curvy as well, but not as tall as Mrs Nott.

"That's right Daphne. My son has talked nonstop about this amazing girl by the name of Angel." Her eyes were sparkling with laughter, and she had an arm around Scorpius, who was pink now.

"Mother, you're embarrassing me." Scorpius groaned, while Astoria just laughed. Delia smiled.

"And this is my Aunt, Astoria Malfoy." Astoria held out a hand and Angel shook it.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Malfoy." Astoria let out a laugh.

"Darling, Mrs Malfoy is my mother in law. Please just call me Astoria." She looked back at her sister, "Isn't she just beautiful Daphne?" Mrs Nott smiled and nodded.

"Delia, we must find your brother," Mr Nott pushed.

"Alright Daddy," She hugged Angel again, "Bye Angel. Come on Michael!" Michael shot Angel a smile, Scorpius a 'save me' look, and the two families walked off. Scorpius rolled his eyes at Angel.

Angel openly laughed at that, which surprised her watching family. She smiled at Scorpius, "You'll write won't you?"

Scorpius smiled, "Of course.. Everyday." She tackled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you Scorpius." His arms tightened around her.

"I'll miss you too Angel." They pulled away.

"Evie," They looked up at her mother, "Its time to leave darling."

"Maggie?" They all turned to look at Astoria, "Is that you?" Magdalene smiled.

"Astoria, its nice to see you again." Astoria embraced the other woman.

"Its good to see you! I haven't seen you since the battle." She pulled away, "Now I know why, you've been busy." She winked at George Weasley, and Magdalene turned pink.

"I see you got married too Astoria, or should I say Mrs Malfoy?" Astoria turned pink as well.

"Yes, well after the battle, Draco and I started talking to one another, and things just fell into place."

"Mum, where's Gwen?" Fred interrupted. Magdalene looked at her son.

"She's with your Grandmother."

Astoria frowned, "You're speaking to your mother again?" At Magdalene's look she knew, "Oh, right then. Well I'll see you around?"

Magdalene smiled, "Of course. Apparently, our children are best friends." Scorpius and Angel were looking at each other confused, wondering how their mothers knew each other, "Come on Angel. We need to leave." Angel nodded, and hugged Scorpius last time.

"Bye Scorp. Bye Mrs Astoria." Astoria smiled and Scorpius waved. In the car, Fred started talking nonstop to their parents, so Angel sat there watching the clouds, thinking about the past few months.

_"And Angel has seen the snitch! Montgomery is at her tail, but that kind of broom. Gryffindor will be lucky to catch her!" Fiona had taken up to being the commentary of the match. It was the last game, and it was versus Gryffindor. Angel brought her broom up as she was almost to the grass. She zoomed across the field, and the snitch went up. She was so close to it. She saw emerald and black to her right, but kept going. _

_"Rebel move now!" Angel met Reginald Carrow's eyes and went straight up. Montgomery didn't mimic her movements and the bludger hit him. She caught sight of the snitch again, and this time was right on top of it. She stretched out her hand and the cool metal was in her palm as she closed her fist around it. She held up her hand and the whole stadium (other than Gryffindor) roared. She met the rest of the team on the ground._

_"Thanks. For telling me about the bludger. You saved my butt." Reginald nodded at her gratitude, and was going to say something but Alex put her on top of his shoulders. _

_"WE WON!" All of Slytherin surrounded the team and was screaming. Madame Hoover made her way over to the Slytherin Captain. _

_"I believe this is yours." She handed Alex the trophy and walked off. Alex stared at it._

_"This isn't mine." The whole team and on lookers seemed to quiet down, "This is one of our own.. Our REBEL!" The trophy was put in Angel's hands and she held it up beaming._

_XxxxX_

_"Scorpius, I don't think I can do this." Scorpius rolled his eyes._

_"You'll be fine." _

_"You know I'm horrible at Potions-"_

_"You'll be fine."_

_"-If I fail will they let me back at Hogwarts-"_

_"You'll be fine."_

_"-I don't want to leave Hogwarts! I have you here-"_

_"ANGEL!" Scorpius grabbed her shoulders, "You'll be fine!" Angel blinked away the shock then pushed him away._

_"Geez Scorpius, no need to yell." Delia busted out laughing, soon Michael joined in, then so did Angel. Scorpius just stood there shocked._

"Angel?" She looked over and her little sister was standing in her doorway.

"Hey Gwen." Gwen bit nervously on her lip, then ran onto Angel's bed. Angel smiled and put the blankets over the two. Gwen stared up at her, "Is Slytherin fun?" Angel knew this conversation would come up.

"Yes Gwen it is."

"Is it really as bad as everyone says it is?"

"No its not. I've come to love the House."

"But what about the Death Eaters?"

"They're gone Gwen. Slytherins have a bad reputation, but they are actually enjoyable and very kind." Gwen seemed to think about this for a few minutes.

"I think I'd like to be in Slytherin. It seems nice." Angel stared surprised at her sister, "Do you have any friends?" Angel smiled at the topic change.

"Yes, my best friends are Delia Nott and Scorpius Malfoy. Then the rest of the first years, and some upper years."

"What are they like?" Her blue eyes were curious.

"Well.. Michael has a really big family. There are six kids. He's kind of quiet, and Delia drags him everywhere. But when you least expect it, he'll crack jokes. Carmen is a major tomboy and loves Quidditch. She's usually with her twin Christian and Aiden. She's full of life, and does most the talking, while Christian is quiet and always looking out for her. Aiden never shuts up, and we all make fun of him, but he knows we're just kidding. Carmen and him get into fights almost every week, but then they'll make up the next day.. Delia is sometimes the most responsible, and yet one of the worst procrastinators. She's girly and really nice. She doesn't like Quidditch, but still comes to the games to support the House. She has a quick temper, but she's forgiving. Then Scorpius is always there for me. He's extremely funny, kind, and protective over Delia and I. I think you'd like them."

Gwen bit her lip, "Would they like me?"

Angel smiled warmly at her sister, "They would love you.. They love me, and you know how odd I am."

Gwen smiled then frowned, "I don't think you're odd Angel."

"Thanks Gwen."

"Girls?" The two flipped back the blanket, and their Mom stood there, beautiful as always. She aged well, and didn't look in her late thirties. Her curly auburn hair was at her waist, and her light green eyes were smiling just like she was, "Dinner is almost done." She looked around the room. It had changed since Angel had gotten back. What used to be magenta was now Emerald, and what used to be black was now a dark silver. There were now posters on her walls. The Slytherin banner hung above her bed, and a Slytherin crest throw was at the bottom of the bed, "I like what you did. Represents your house well."

Angel nodded, "Thanks."

"Fred did the same thing when he came back from his first year. His room went from blue and white to maroon and gold." She smiled and crossed her arms, "I think I like the emerald better. Hurry up and get some dinner."

* * *

"Now you've got everything?" George asked his eldest daughter, "You double checked?" Angel smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad. So did Mum. I'm not Fred." Fred glared at her. They drove back twice because Fred had left something. Magdalene laughed, and winked in the mirror at her daughter. They had left Gwen with Dominique and Lily at the Burrow. Neither Bill or Ginny wanted to deal with them crying over not going to Hogwarts this year, and Magdalene had to agree.

The couple waved goodbye to their children then George looked at his wife.

"Mags, why won't you tell her?" Magdalene looked at him.

"If I did, then she'd have to know everything. I don't want her to know about them. I don't want Fred or Gwen to know either."

"Maggie, this is going to come back around and bite you in the arse if you don't tell her soon." She buried her face into her husband's shirt.

"I know." George sighed, and put his arms around his wife.

* * *

"Welcome to tryouts." Reginald paced back in forth in front of the crazy enough people to come out this early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise, and everyone was exhausted from the party last night to celebrate the new year. They let Angel and Scorpius in, but made them leave early.

Angel was laying on the dewy grass half asleep. Reg had announced last night that he was keeping the same team, but would need a beater, a chaser, and a keeper. He was pissed that Blayn was banned from Quidditch for a foul the boy did in the game versus Ravenclaw. That left Blake Zabini, Dorian McClain, Angel and Reginald. Blake and Dorian were leaning on each other trying not to fall asleep.

"Now, I'm glad to see new faces this year. I want my chasers with Blake-BLAKE ZABINI WAKE UP NOW!" Blake jumped up, causing Dorian to fall. Angel was still sleeping, "I want my chasers with Zabini. Keepers with McClain. Beaters with me."

"Wait," Angel sat up blinking her eyes trying to rid the exhaustion, "Why am I here?" Reginald helped her up.

"Because I need my Seeker here to look for mistakes." He handed her a clipboard, and turned back to the group of people trying out, "Now, all four of us have a list of names. We will be grading you on your skill and technique. Then we'll decide who makes the team, and you'll know by dinner." Angel smiled at Scorpius, he looked nervous.

The groups split and Angel followed Blake first. He took up two kids in the air with him, leaving a few behind. One being Scorpius.

"Hey." He looked up at Angel, "You okay?" He nodded, but she didn't look convinced, "Scorp. I've seen you practice almost all summer. You're amazing, and you play with Blake and Alex all the time. Meaning you have the edge. You know how Blake is as a Chaser, you have a history with him. You'll be fine. Just get up there and fly. Just have fun, and when you get put on we'll have fun together. Besides, Blake is working alone right now, the real tryouts will be in a few minutes..." He nodded, "Word of advice. Don't give your all now. Save something special for when we're all looking." She walked off to Reginald, and fifteen minutes later, it was time for the real thing.

Scorpius looked at her, and she gave him a thumbs up. He was in the last group of Chasers trying out. She stood off to the side with Reginald while Dorian played keeper. Scorpius's nervous behavior changed instantly, he was now confident. He was fast, fierce, and competitive. Three key qualities in a Slytherin. He also worked well with Blake who was out there as well. He was almost done, and one of the other chasers kept trying to steal the quaffle from him. Scorpius started to dive looking determined. He was dropping fast, and his competitor on the end of his broom. Sixty feet. Fifty feet. Forty feet. Thirty feet. Angel's heart started to pound dangerously. At twenty feet, Scorpius pulled up fast, his competitor wasn't nearly as lucky, and barely made it. Scorpius took the opportunity and scored again. Reginald shouted.

"DONE!" Everyone landed, and Reginald looked impassive, "Zabini, Rebel, McClain come with me. Everyone else, hit the showers!" Angel flashed Scorpius a grin then followed Reginald into his Captain office.

"Okay, first keeper. Not you Dorian, you were bloody awful." Dorian flicked Reg off, then started with what he thought.

"I think Rocket should get it. She's fast, and she's pretty damn impossible to get by."

Blake nodded, "I barely got by her. When I had a clear shot, she was there seconds later, and the shot was gone." Reg nodded, and looked at Angel.

"She's a great player, and it'd be awesome not to be the only girl on the team."

"Alright then, onto beater. I think Anthony should get it. We work together greatly, and he's strong. He'll keep his grades up to be on the team. I think he'd be excellent at it. Does anyone disagree?" They shook their heads no.

Reg sighed, "Okay then, I'll put Jacob on the reserves. Now onto chaser. I think Scorpius should get it, and I'm sure Angel will agree." Angel's cheeks turned pink, "Do you two object?" They shook their heads, "Okay then, we have our team."

* * *

"Scorpius relax!" Angel stood there in front of the young boy in her Quidditch uniform. White pants, an emerald sweater with a silver stripe across the chest, black boots that were laced up, black padding, and her emerald jersey. In silver it said 'REBEL 13', her number from last year, but last year it said Weasley, this year Reginald thought it'd be better to be Rebel. Her grip around her broom was strong, her eyes firm.

"Its the first game Angel, and its versus Ravenclaw!" Scorpius was pale.

Angel rolled her eyes, "Trust me, everything will be okay!"

"How do you know?"

She looked him dead in the eye, "I'm me."

"Okay kids!" Reginald stood in front, "Ravenclaw put up a tough front last year, but we can beat them again. I want a strong lead in points this year. Chasers be on your game, score as much as possible. Rocket, don't let them through. Anthony and I will try to distract them as much as we can. Angel try to get the snitch after we have a seventy point lead." He smirked, "Let's win this game!" The whole team roared, and went to the entrance way for the team.

"Angel?" There stood Louis.

"Weasley! What are you doing here?" Reginald yelled. Louis held up his hands. His hair had gotten longer, and he was starting to look a lot like his dad.

"Just want to talk to my cousin." Angel smiled.

"Hey Louis." Louis hugged her.

"Hey kid. Just wanted to wish you luck.. And one more thing." He knelt to look her in the eyes, "Be careful. They'll be aiming the bludgers at you mostly." She nodded, he kissed her on the head and left. Reg looked at her expectantly.

"Beaters will be playing target practice. I'm the target." His body tensed at her words. So did most the team. Angel just ignored it and went to stand next to Scorpius, "Good luck." She kissed him on the cheek, and got on her broom.

"And the Slytherin Team! Our champions of last year!" Angel smiled at Fiona's familiar voice, "Their Keeper, Roxanne the ROCKET SNYDER! Their Chasers: Blake ZABINI... Dorian MCCLAIN... And Scorpius MALFOY! Beater: Anthony FLINT! Our favorite Seeker... Angel REBEL! And lastly, our second beater.. Our team Captain... Reginald CARROW!" The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins screamed while the Gryffindors booed.

An hour later it was 140 to 100 Slytherin in the lead. Reginald came up to Angel.

"You see anything yet?" She shook her head, "Alright then. As soon as you do, chase it. Watch out though, Ravenclaw seeker has been tailing your every move." He flew away, and she continued looking. Finally she saw it. Above the Slytherins. She flew over the Hufflepuffs, around the teachers, and sure enough the Ravenclaw seeker was tailing her. She smirked, and flew all the way to the Slytherins. They booed at the Ravenclaw seeker, and the seeker flew off, when he saw Angel stop.

"Angel what are you doing?" Delia yelled. Angel smirked, then went after the snitch. The other seeker realized to late what she had done, and the snitch was in her hand. She held it up and everyone yelled. She looked over at the Gryffindor side. Her brother smiled at her. They hadn't talked since last year. Not even at Christmas, this was the first contact other than a glare. She saluted him with her other hand. Then she saw a bludger heading straight towards him. Angel didn't know why, but she flew after it. She stopped when she was in front of her brother, and the bludger hit her in the chest. She knew she was falling, she just didn't care. When she hit the ground, her body exploded in pain and her mind went black.

"That was an extremely dumb thing to do." She opened her eyes and there was Rocket, Raven, Fiona and Delia.

"What are you guys doing here?" Fiona glared at the small girl.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU WERE ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE FIELD SAFE! AND YOU FLEW ALL THE WAY TO THE GRYFFINDORK SIDE JUST TO GET HIT BY A BLOODY BLUDGER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU THINKING!" Delia rolled her eyes at the older girl's outburst.

"Miss Flint! If you are going to yell at my patient you need to leave!" Madame Pomfrey yelled from her office. She walked over to Angel, with a potion, "Here dear, this will help the pain." Angel took it all then handed back the potion bottle. She knew better than to argue with the matron, "Your parents will be here shortly." The Hospital Wing doors opened and the rest of the Quidditch team came in. Scorpius ran to her when he saw her eyes open. They were all still in their uniforms.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WERE YOU THINKING? YOU SCARED THE LIVING SOUL OUT OF ME!" Delia hit him.

"Stop yelling or Madame Pomfrey will kick you out." The Matron smiled at Delia.

"Thank you Miss Nott." She walked off and Scorpius sat next to Angel.

"Don't ever do that again Evangeline Weasley. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you laying on the ground dead!" Scorpius scolded her. Delia snorted.

"Technically she wasn't dead." Raven laughed.

"Yeah, just knocked unconscious." The two girls laughed while everyone looked at them like they were crazy. Reginald shook his head at his sister, and hit her shoulder. Rocket looked at Angel.

"Reginald was about to kill the beater that did it, but Madame Hooch even said it was an accident." Reg turned pink.

"Is that true?" Angel asked him. The whole team nodded and she smiled at Reg, "It was my fault. You shouldn't kill anyone." Reg turned serious.

"Well, you got hit, I had to do something." Raven snorted.

"That's his way of saying 'You're like a little sister to me'." Reg hit his sister again. The doors opened again, this time Magdalene, George, Gwen, and Louis came through.

"My Angel!" Magdalene hugged her daughter.

"Mom.. Can't breath!" She let go, and pushed back some hair. George came up.

"Hit by a bludger after the game ended. Only you." He laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead, "Try to be safer next time, alright Evie?" Angel smiled.

"There won't be a next time." They turned to her mom, "This sport is too dangerous!" George rolled his eyes.

"You really want to speak about Quidditch being dangerous Mags." Magdalene glared at him, "You were the best seeker, and you got hurt all the time. I was beater and I was hurt all the time. Quidditch is in our blood, and she loves it." Magdalene softened.

"Alright, she can continue to play. Just be safer..." Gwen climbed into bed next to her sister and cuddled into her side, "What happened anyway? Louis do you know?" Louis shifted uncomfortably underneath his Aunt's gaze, "Louis.. Tell us." He looked at his favorite cousin then back at his Aunt.

"She grabbed the snitch and the next thing I knew she was on the Gryffindor side, then on the ground." Magdalene turned to look at her daughter.

"What were you doing on the Gryffindor side?" Everyone looked at her, the team, her friends, her family.

"Well.. I uh... A bludger was coming towards.. Fred.. so.."

"You." They looked at Reginald who looked furious, "Risked your life.. For your BROTHER'S! THE ONE WHO DISOWNED YOU WHEN HE FOUND OUT YOU WERE A SLYTHERIN! THE ONE WHO SAID YOU WERE A SLIMY GIT! THE ONE WHO HASN'T TALKED TO YOU IN A YEAR! WHAT WERE YOU THINK REBEL! HE'S A BEATER ON THE GRYFFINDORK TEAM, HE COULD HAVE HANDLED IT! HE'S A BIG BLOKE! YOU HOWEVER, ARE TINY! ITS A MIRACLE YOU DIDN'T DIE!"

Angel just shrugged. She didn't notice the look between her parents.

* * *

**Okay, so I decided I'm probably going to do a chapter per year. The next chapter will be scenes in her second year. From this scene to the summer. Thank you for the reviews. I love to hear feedback. Like I said before, I am trying to fix the grammar mistakes as I go along.**

**Special thanks to:  
Undapper Thoughts**  
**blondiesweetheart**  
**ireallyamtellingthetruth**  
**pink-hollow** (PS sure, i'd love to help. Just send me what you have. I'm not sure how this works, no one usually asks for help. But I'll be glad to put my word in)

**I really do love you guys for always leaving a review.. So please keep it up and leave one? The twentieth, and the twenty second reviewer will get a clue as to what is going on with Magdalene and George. Twenty second, only if I get that many reviews. Anyone else who reviews will get a special preview into the next chapter.**

**Thanks again. Love BlueRose22. **


	6. Sleepovers, Crushes, and A Letter Home

**I keep my author notes at the bottom. Disclaimer is on my profile.  
Enjoy! It continues with a bit from her second year, then goes onto her third.**

* * *

"Angel!" Angel spun around to see a smiling Delia running towards her, "You will never believe what happened!"

Angel smirked, "The giant squid was cooked and we're now eating calamari for the next two years?" Scorpius started laughing, and Michael snorted.

"No. Eww, I hate calamari," Delia said, "Anyway! I was talking to Fiona, and we're having a slumber party!" Angel nodded.

"Thought we already did that. I mean, Carmen, you and I all live in the same dorm for the next five years." Delia rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean like a real slumber party. With popcorn, candy, truth or dare, pajamas, pillow fights. Its going to be so much fun! Fiona, Raven, Carmen, Rocket, Grace and Gabrielle Goyle, and Leanna are going to be there. You have to go! Please!" Delia pouted, and Angel sighed.

"When?"

Delia squealed, "This Friday night, eight o'clock in the Room of Requirement! I have to go tell Carmen!" Delia ran off around the corner.

"Sadly, I'm related to her." Scorpius shook his head, and Michael laughed.

"Well I better go follow her. See you two later." Michael waved and ran off to find Delia.

Angel just kept walking towards the lake with Scorpius following her. It had become their favorite study spot. The Library was either full, or too quiet.

"So Ange, what is your middle name?" Angel just looked at him, then started laughing.

"Seriously?"

"What? I thought it was a good question." He shrugged, "And besides, you've never told me." Angel looked at him her blue eyes laughing.

"Well you've never me yours."

Scorpius's cheeks turned pink, "Its Hyperion."

Angel blinked, "As in the god of the sun and light." She snorted, "No wonder you have such a big ego." He crumpled up some parchment and threw it at her. Angel dodged it and threw it back at him.

"Well what's yours?" She rolled her eyes.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." She held out her pinky, and Scorpius wrapped his around hers, "Its May."

"May? Why?"

"Because that's when my birthday is."

"Really? You've never told us your birthday.." Scorpius started to feel like a bad friend, but Angel held up a hand.

"Its fine. I never intended to. I thought I could get away with it."

Scorpius nodded, "So what day?" Angel rolled her eyes and kept walking.

* * *

"Okay!" Fiona yelled making all of the girls quiet, "So we're all in our pajamas," She checked something off on her clipboard. Merlin knows where she stole that from, "We have the sugary drinks and food." Another check, "We have mattresses, blankets, and pillows. Supplied by the room." Check, "Alright then, let's play a game." She held up a goblet with paper slivers inside, "One girl will pull out a question, and every girl has to answer. These secrets do NOT leave the room."

Grace Goyle stood up, "Oh shut up Fiona." She took the goblet and set in the center of all the girls. Grace was actually really nice, and loud. She was really pretty, with wavy honey hair and chocolate eyes. She was taller than everyone there, and was also the oldest. Her sister Gabrielle, aka Gabby, looked almost identical to her. She took out a piece of parchment, "Alright then, what is your idea of the perfect date?" She smiled, "Well, I'd like to be taken to out to a nice dinner, and then just enjoy each others company."

Raven smirked, "I'll make sure to tell Reg that." Grace threw a pillow at the younger girl, and the rest of the girls gave their answers. Grace passed it Leanna, who smiled.

"Who do you have a crush on? Well.. Jacob." Her whole face turned red, and all the girls squealed with laughter. Fiona smiled.

"You know I can actually see you two together. My turn, I like Daniel Ramos." Gabby's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"My cousin? But he's so gross!" Fiona just laughed. Rocket went next.

"Well I like Anthony." Fiona's eyes popped out of her head.

"EWW! My brother? That is so weird!" Rocket's face was pink, and the other girls were laughing then turned to Gabby, who shrugged.

"I don't really like anyone." Leanna smirked.

"What about Erik Cunningham? You two are always talking."

Gabby shrugged, "He's just a friend. Your turn Delia."

Delia's face turned pink, "Oh well.. Umm.. I... IlikeMichael."

"What?" All the girls yelled, but Angel. She started laughing.

"I knew it! I knew you like Michael!" All the other girls started going on how cute they'd be.

Delia's face resembled a tomato, "Onto you Carmen!"

Carmen shrugged, "I don't like anyone. Your turn Raven."

Out of character, Raven's face flushed, "Umm.. Blake." Carmen's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You like my brother!" Raven nodded, "That is .. Too weird."

Fiona laughed, "Now you know how I feel!" Raven rolled her eyes and pointed at Angel.

"I don't like anyone."

Grace stared at her, "What about Scorpius? I mean you two would be the cutest couple in the school! And you're already best friends. Oh its my turn. I like Reginald. Just in case you guys didn't realize even though Raven makes hints about it."

* * *

Angel was out walking and decided to go to the Room of Requirement. When she walked in, it reeked of butterbeer. Inside was Reginald.

"Hey kid." Angel stared at him for a minute.

"Hey." She went and sat next to him.

"So Rebel, how's life?" He took a swig of a butterbeer.

"I'm living..." She had just got out of an argue match with Rose, who was being extra bitchy today.

"I hear ya.. Wanna a drink?" She shook her head, "Okay then.. So practice was good. I think we'll win on Saturday." Angel nodded, and Reginald sighed, "I can't do this Angel. I can't get her out of my head. Her laugh, her smile. And today I saw her with Dorian. My _best_ friend! And I just wanted to punch him! I mean they were just talking in the library, but still! Merlin! I can't get her out of my mind, every time I start thinking reasonably, there she is again!"

"Who?"

Reginald looked off out a window, "Grace."

"Oh." Angel didn't know what to really say, thankfully Reginald kept speaking,

"But I don't think you'd know about that would you.. Crushing on one of your friends.. It sucks. I've never had a problem with girls, but its _Grace_.. She's different. She can be loud, but she's nice, and she's honest. Bloody gorgeous, and knows a thing about Quidditch." He eyes held adoration, and Angel sighed, knowing what she'd have to do.

"Would you like my advice?"

Reginald blinked at her, "Sure."

"Ask her to be your girlfriend. Take her out on the next Hogsmeade trip. Just the two of you. Get some nice food, and just talk."

Reginald blinked again, "Its that easy?"

Angel patted his arm, "Yes."

"Huh.. You're pretty smart for a second year."

"Nope, I just listen. By the way, if you two get married I have to be mentioned in the speech, invited to the wedding, and of course. One of your kids have to be named after me." Reg laughed, a piece of parchment and a quil appeared. The two laughed when they read what it said. It was a contract of what Angel just said. Reg signed and so did Angel, "Now go! Have fun you crazy kid!" She smiled, and he left the room with a smile, "I really hope I never fall for a friend." She stood up and left.

* * *

"Well look who it is." Angel rolled her eyes and turned around. There stood Rose, Albus, and some other Gryffindor second years, "Its little Evie with her snake friends." Delia looked ready to retort, but Angel cut her off with a glare.

"They aren't worth it." Michael pulled Delia back, "Come on, let's go to study hall." The Slytherins nodded, and they turned away.

"HEY! I'm not done with you Evie!" Rose yelled.

"Rose just-"

"Stay out of this Albus. She's too cowardly to fight. That's why she wasn't put in Gryffindor." Angel looked at Scorpius then turned around. The rest of the Slytherins stood behind her.

"First, I wasn't put in Gryffindor, because I didn't want to be a little clone of my parents. Second, nowhere in the Slytherin House does it say cowardly. Its for the cunning and ambitious. Read_ Hogwarts, a Histor__y_ some time Weasley. Thirdly, I'm not going to waste my energy on fighting you. Shouldn't you be wanting to follow the rules?" Angel rolled her eyes as Rose's face turned red. Sometimes she acted too much like her father. Rose drew her wand, and Angel did the same.

"Fighting is not allowed in the halls!" Professor Longbottom stared at Rose and Angel, "Five points from each house. Rose, follow me. Evangeline, go to the Headmistress."

"Sir! She didn't do anything!" Delia yelled.

"Yeah it was Weasley that started it!" Carmen yelled.

Professor Longbottom held up a hand, "It doesn't matter. We take fighting in the halls very seriously. Evangeline. Headmistress. Now." The corners of Angel's lips pinched, something she got from her mother, she turned and walked down to the Headmistress's office.

The gargoyle stared at her, "Password?"

Angel shrugged, "I've been sent down here by Professor Longbottom." The gargoyle was quiet for a few minutes.

"Very well. Next time. Have the password young Slytherin." It let her past, and Angel opened the door when she got there.

The Headmistress looked up at her from the spectacles. She wasn't that terrifying. At least in Angel's opinion. She had green friendly eyes that twinkled, and her grey hair was always in a bun, "Yes?"

"I've been sent-"

"Professor McGonagall!" A boy had run in, "James Potter and Fred Weasley are at it again." The Headmistress stood up.

"Stay here Miss Evangeline. I'll be right back." Angel sat down in a chair as the Headmistress left. She looked around at the portraits. They were all staring at her, then looked away. The only one that didn't was a hooked nose man.

"Hello." Angel said calmly. His black eyes stared into hers.

"Hello," He drawled out.

"Who are you?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm an old Headmaster. Who are you?"

Angel shifted, "Angel Rebel."

"Real name child." Angel looked down before she answered.

"Evangeline Weasley."

The man's eyes narrowed at her, and he curled his lip in disgust, "You're part of that lot.. Well then, who are your parents?"

"George and Magdalene Weasley." The man's face turned to shock.

"Magdalene? Auburn hair and green eyes?"

Angel nodded, "Yes sir. That's my mother. How do you know her?"

His face softened, "She was my favorite student." He stared at her, "You look like her.. Except the eyes and freckles. Those you got from your father I assume.. Gryffindor like him most likely."

"Actually sir. I'm a Slytherin." She pointed to the Slytherin crest on her cloak.

His eyebrows jumped, "A Weasley.. In Slytherin? The first. Maybe you are like your mother after all."

"Pardon me, but what's your name?"

"Severus Snape. The old Potions teacher, Head of Slytherin house, and Headmaster at one point."

Angel nodded, "My Uncle Harry speaks of you sometimes.. He said you were the bravest man he ever knew. He also named one of his sons Albus Severus. He's in Gryffindor though."

The portrait blinked back his surprise, "You don't get along with him? Your cousin Albus."

Angel looked down and shrugged, "I don't really get along with any of my cousins. Not since I got in Slytherin.. That started the Weasley Rebellion." She smiled and looked up, "That's why people call me Rebel. Even my Quidditch jersey says Rebel. The Slytherins started it."

"I assume your father wasn't too happy about you being put into Slytherin." Professor Snape drawled out again.

"Actually he laughed. Thought it was a joke. But he says he's still proud of me. I'm top of my class and I'm the seeker on the Slytherin team, have been since I started last year." The old Headmaster looked impressed.

"Ah Miss Weasley, good, you're still here." The Headmistress sat in her desk, "I see you've been speaking with Severus." She nodded to the portrait, "Now why were you sent here?"

Angel shifted, "Well, Professor Longbottom sent me up here for fighting with Rose Weasley."

The Headmistress nodded, "I've heard teachers mentioning that you two don't get along. Well.. Did you physically fight her? Or magically?"

"Well Headmistress, we didn't physically fight. It was pure verbal. Then Rose pulled out her wand, and I pulled out mine. That's when Professor Longbottom came up." The Headmistress nodded, and folded her hands.

"What was said Miss Weasley?"

Angel cleared her throat, "Rose called me little Evie, and my friend Delia was going to retort, but I said let's just go to study hall, that they're not worth it. Then Rose said I was too cowardly to fight, and that's why I didn't get into Gryffindor. I turned back around, and said 'First, I wasn't put in Gryffindor, because I didn't want to be a little clone of my parents. Second, nowhere in the Slytherin House does it say cowardly. Its for the cunning and ambitious. Read_ Hogwarts, a Histor__y_ some time Weasley. Thirdly, I'm not going to waste my energy on fighting you. Shouldn't you be wanting to follow the rules?' Then Rose turned the infamous Weasley red, drew her wand, I drew mine, and Professor Longbottom came. He took five points from each of us, and sent me to you, while Rose was to go with him."

The Headmistress stared into her eyes, then nodded, "Well then Miss Weasley. You are free to go."

"That's it? Really? Because every time my brother comes in here, he gets detentions."

Professor McGonagall chuckled, "Well that is because your brother actually does something. You, however, did not. You came in here, told the truth, and that is a very good quality in my book. You are allowed to leave Miss Evangeline." She looked down at the parchments on her desk.

"Angel." The Professor looked up at her, "My name is Angel.. Angel Rebel if you're in Slytherin."

The Headmistress smiled, "Alright then.. Miss Rebel. You are allowed to leave." She stared as the young girl left.

"She is truly something Minerva." The Headmistress turned to Severus Snape, "I quite enjoy her company."

The Headmistress smiled, "Slytherin. Best friends with Delia Nott, Michael Flint and Scorpius Malfoy. Top of her class. Seeker on the Quidditch Team. Everyone in the house adores her. She's quite special."

"She'll become even more so later on," They turned to look at Eleanor Shallot, past Headmistress, "I've seen it," Also a legendary seer, "That child will change the wizarding world." She gave a small smile, her pale blue eyes shined.

* * *

_Dear Mum, _

_I'm having an amazing time, just like I did last year. Slytherin House is seriously the best. Don't worry, I haven't had any injuries since you were last here. Delia sprained her ankle a few weeks ago, but that's all that's been going on. We've all been studying for our exams, so there isn't any spare time to write, I'm sorry. I decided to take Care of Magical Creatures with Scorpius, Michael and Delia, and Ancient Runes with Carmen. Christian, Michael, Scorpius, Aiden and Delia all picked Divination despite the fact that its phony. Oh! You'll never believe it! Professor Slughorn is retiring! Its unbelievable! The Slytherin House is supposed to meet his replacement the last week here while everyone else meets them the first day next year. Woo! Tell Gwen to stop fretting about next year, she'll do amazing in any house. Tell dad I love him, but I haven't played any pranks on people. Too busy with studying. Scorpius is a tough tutor, but he says I'm one too. The perks of being better than him at Transfiguration! I put in some pictures of Christmas here, and some other times. Thanks again for letting me stay. Delia and Scorp were going to be by themselves here otherwise.  
_

_Love,  
Evangeline Weasley  
_

_PS. I spoke to a portrait in the Headmistress's office. His name is Severus Snape. He seemed to know you. He said I looked like you, except the eyes and freckles, and that you were his favorite student.  
_

Magdalene smiled at the letter with a slight tear in her eyes. Professor Snape had always been there for her. He helped her with getting a Spells Creator job. Tough, but still fun to her. He also saved her life a few times.  
She took out the photos, there were a bunch. Some of Angel in the snow, many of her and her friends. There were some of Louis and her, they had always been close. On the back of every picture it said who took it, and who was in it. It seemed that a lot of her friends had taken photos, such as Scorpius Malfoy, Delia Nott, and a girl named Fiona Flint. Magdalene couldn't help but smile at all the photos. Her little girl looked like her so much. Her hair was starting to darken and curl, like hers, and she was slowly starting to grow up.

"She looks so much like you." She smiled at George's voice. She was staring at a picture of her daughter leaning against a tree, the wind had picked up some of her hair, which she tucked back behind her ear. It had to be her favorite.

"Yes she does." She smiled at her husband, then looked back at the pictures, setting that one aside, "We'll have to put that in a frame. Oh.. Look at this one." George was already staring at it. It was of Scorpius and Angel. They were both laughing together, then Angel leaned on him, and you could see his cheeks turn pink, "It seems that someone has a crush on Angel." She looked back at her husband that was glaring at the picture, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Maggie he's a Slytherin! He's a Malfoy! That's what's wrong! I don't want him near my daughter! Look at him, making eyes at her!" Maggie stood up, and poked him in the chest.

"Excuse me, what's wrong with being a Slytherin?" She raised an eyebrow, and George instantly started to back track.

"Nothing, its just... Come on Mags, you can't be happy about this!"

Her eyes narrowed, "Actually, I'm ecstatic. Yes, Draco Malfoy was a prat, but it seems Scorpius takes after his mother, who I have known for years! I tutored Astoria, she's sweet. Do you honestly think Angel would be friends with him if he was the prejudice prat his father was? Besides! I know Draco. He's turned into a fine adult, that is constantly paying back for all the things his father and grandfather did! Did you ever think that maybe he didn't want to be a Death Eater? Cause that's what's wrong isn't it? Scorpius is the son of a Death Eater! Merlin George! That family will keep paying for that mistake until it dies out. They don't need a prejudice Gryffindor alumni on them as well!"

"They killed Fred!" Magdalene's face softened, and tears leaked out of her husband's eyes. She touched his face.

"George, I know its hard to forgive and forget, especially since he was your brother, but Fred wouldn't want you to constantly live in agony without him. He'd want you making pranks, spreading laughter to everyone in the family, and teaching your children how to sneak around Hogwarts. Don't forget, I lost someone too. But I know, she wouldn't want me sad. She'd want me to be happy. Just like Fred would want for you.. Draco didn't kill Fred, and the man that did is long passed now." George squeezed her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder, "I love you George Weasley."

"I love you too Magdalene Holmes-Weasley." He kissed her cheek, and pulled back.

"You'd better," She smiled, "Did you seriously say, 'making eyes at her'?" George turned pink and started laughing.

* * *

**So, I wanted to end it with the start of Angel's third year, but that will have to wait. I really wanted to show you a side of her parents that wasn't really seen before, and how Angel is a helpful, understanding person. Something she gets from her mother! **

**I apologize that I haven't been able to write lately, I've had a lot of things happen in five months. I've had my heart broken, my parental situation get worse, moving out of homes, losing a house, having my dad's girlfriend try to be my mother (this one earns a punch to her), had my heart repaired, and some crazy experiences with my amazing friends, Anneliese and Frankie. The band program I'm in went to State MPA for the third consecutive year, which is amazing and rare, and earned Straight Excellents, woo! I've got practice after school till Thursday, which is when our last concert is, and I've got two AP tests to fail! Stress...**

**Anyway!**

**Thank-you to my reviewers! You guys are amazing, much love is sent your way!**  
Curly Wurly Me  
Undapper Thoughts  
ImagineTheWorldWicked  
**A hug is sent to Undapper Thoughts, who now knows more than anyone, in this story at least : )**

**I'm always willing to answer questions, feel free to ask away. And I'd like to give a shout out to my best friends that are always there for me: Anneliese GamGams, Frankie Dobby, and my amazing boyfriend, Alex 3, (even though he doesn't like Harry Potter)  
**

**Sincerely,  
BlueRose22  
**

**PS. Remember, love can happen at the most spontaneous moments.  
**


	7. WE HAVE RIGHTS! Petition

**Okay guys. I know this has been going around lately. **

******FanFiction wants to delete stories with sexual situations, yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, song basis and the lists goes ON and ON.  
**

******To the non-M rated writers, this doesn't seem like a big deal, but take a notice. All my stories are M-rated, and there are some awesome M-rated stories out there.  
**

******Fanfiction is a place to go to "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!" and write to your heart's content. Most of us found our selves here. Most of us want to be writers, and this is our way to practice. To ban writing, and delete stories is extremely cruel and ridiculous. It should be illegal because according to the First Amendment (for you in the US) this against our rights! Our Freedom of speech is guaranteed! Now they're censoring it! This isn't fair at all. People have rights. People have a choice.  
**

******Which brings me to my next point.. When you go to a story, the ratings are AUTOMATICALLY K through T. You have to select an M-rating to read stories above. It is a choice. Not something thrust upon you. Stories will warn you as well before you even read the story (not all the time, but there are some). M-rating is a choice. If you read/write something that is leveled with M-rating, but rated lower, than you are breaking a the agreements when you first sign up in Fanfiction.  
**

******So anyway.. Please sign the petition to stop this. It'd mean a lot to people.  
**

www . change petitions/fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction -of -fanfiction -net******(take out the spaces)**

**********Also, one more thing:  
**

**************On June 23rd, is Black Out Day. Don't go on Fanfiction at all. Don't update, don't read, don't email, don't go on forums, DON'T DO ANYTHING! The site with notice and see that we're taking this very seriously. This is extremely hard for me, because I'm on here a lot, but please don't get on. I'm not.  
**

**************I'm sad to include, that if they do take down things.. All my stories will be deleted and never retrieved. So this will be the end of all my stories it would seem.  
**

**************Sincerely, BlueRose22.  
**

**************PS. PLEASE SIGN THE PETITION!  
**


End file.
